Coming Out of the Daze
by bluesands22
Summary: This story starts before the Cullen's played baseball in the woods. So Bella was never chased to Arizona or bitten by James. He might be in the story later though. Also Jacob phased earlier in this story. He will be a wolf from the start. Edward is also not the same one we all know. Enjoy! Rate M for Violence, minor language, and later some fluff hopefully ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I do not own anything, or any of the characters in this F.F. It has been a while since I had the urge arise to write about Twilight. I **LOVE** reviews so please feel free to leave them, positive criticism is always helpful. I actually thought about this story line when I tried to continue one of my other stories. I hope you enjoy! This is a Bella and (Insert name of secret, but not secret for too long, Wolf) story in the end, but it doesn't mean they will just fall into bed and accept the imprint. There will be some tough times. Review please!

* * *

Her hand was shaking badly as she put her key in the lock opening the door to her house. Quickly she went inside and locked the door before sitting on the couch pulling her legs to her chest. The past months really had her on edge, ever since she arrived in Forks and met him. Edward. At first it was amazing, he was beautiful and magical to her she would have followed him anywhere. He had swept her off her feet and she didn't even have the time to wonder what was happening. At first it was little things, he would follow her places, take her home after school, if she needed something she had it. She had mistakenly though he liked her, how very wrong she had been. She had been blinded by him, never noticing she pushed everyone but him and his family away. She never even realized what she had done until it was too late. Her father didn't look at her really anymore, her mother never called, her friends never spoke with her, even Jacob Black who at some point was so excited for her to return to Forks barely acknowledge her. She had seen him two weeks ago, but nothing since then.

She headed up to her room and sat on the edge of her bed looking through her school bag pushing her long hair behind her ears to keep them out of her face as she heard her window open. She stilled as the cold air brushed against her skin making her shiver slightly, she hated the cold. Looking up she saw him standing against the far wall in her room, "I didn't think you were coming over tonight." Forcing a smile onto her face, she didn't want him noticing her being off. He would question her, and probably stay through the night to 'help' her sleep. She never could though.

He grinned and walk to the rocker in the corner of her room, "Bella, I have been thinking. You know about us, and in a few months after graduation we will be leaving Forks. I was talking to Jasper and he is a little worried….about you. And what was going to happen." She glanced at the wooden rocker listening to it creak when he moved slightly, before what he said rang into her ears. She tried to think about what he was talking about as the unease feeling crept up her spine.

She swallowed trying to will her heart rate to slow down, but it was already too late her would have already heard her. Looking up she knew she would be a goner after looking at him, the pull he had over her when she looked into his eyes was too great. "I don't think I understand, what does you leaving have to do with me?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean we can still talk on the phone, and visit I guess. How far would you move?"

He walked over and sat next to her; leaning her into his cold chest wrapping his arms around her as she stiffened slightly before trying to relax against him. She didn't know what was causing her to be so jumpy lately when he was near her. His next words however froze her, "Everything my Bella. Because you will be joining me." She tried sitting up looking at him with wide eyes, "What? Ed..Edward I know I am your girlfriend, but it has only been a few months. And I can't leave Charlie, I mean he is my dad and he is all alone here." Biting her lower lip, "I don't think I am ready for that." He sighed as his face stilled, it was almost as if he had become a statue. "Bella, you really do not have a choice. You know about me, and my family. We are not allowed to leave you here." He patted her hand as if she were a small child, maybe to him she was. "Maybe it would be best we leave a bit sooner, it is not like you _need_ to finish high school. Once you get control over yourself we can attend again in a different state if you would like. We have done it many times." Shock froze over on her face as she stood up and backed away from him, "What do you mean I don't have a choice Edward? That you are not allowed to leave me behind?" her hands making the quotations in the air when she said the word allowed. Her back finally hit against the closet door on the other side of her room.

Edward got up and followed her wrapping his hand around her wrist, "My Bella, you don't understand. I understand your afraid, but even though we are vampires there are still laws out there that we are required to live by. Just like humans and their laws. Humans cannot know about our existence Bella, if one finds out there are only 2 options. The first, is to be turned. The second is for them to be killed. My family has kept you safe here Bella, allowed you to grow more. But you are almost 18, only shy by a few months. Your body is plenty old enough to change now. I do find you rather attractive with the slight curves you developed. There are some girls that were changed to early and they will never be happy." Shaking her head, "I am not ready, I can't do that. Please, can't you just pretend I don't know. I won't tell anyone about you, your family or the fact that your existence is even possible." She stilled as his face turned from condescending to angry and she shivered trying to move to the side away from his grasp, but his hold tightened on her causing her to gasp in pain. "Listen to me my Bella, you do not have a choice." He let go and walked to the window. "I need to go and speak with Carslie about where we are headed. I will let you know when, but you should probably have what you will want to take with you close."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

SOOOOO please let me know what you think! Obviously not for the Edward / Bella fans out there. But you can give it a shot :) Please review too!


	2. Chapter 2

Awwww thank you! Not even a full and I am already posting again! A little more action, I do not think Bella and her dad get enough book time.

* * *

Her head felt like a lead weight the next morning as her alarm went off blaring in her ears. She had been up most of the night worrying about what Edward had told her last night, she had finally fallen asleep around 4:30am. Groaning as she rolled over seeing the glaring red lights of her alarm clock telling her is was now 5:30am. Pulling the pillow over my head before pushing it away and rolling out of my bed. Today was the day she was spending with Charlie and Billy Black, they had decided it was time to show her how to fish. Charlie had invited her probably expecting her to say no, and that she was going to stay behind with Edward. She hadn't really wanted to go fishing, but she wanted to make an effort to spend more time with Charlie; especially now remembering Edwards words last night. She would make the most of it, for Charlie's sake and so she could have as many good memories of him once she had to leave as she could.

Grabbing a clean undergarments, socks, a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark green long sleeve flannel shirt she headed to the bathroom for a quick shower to help her wake up. The second the water was on her a sigh escaped her relaxing her tense shoulders, after showering she was still pretty much dead on her feet as she got dressed. Just as she finished tying her boots there was a knock on her door. "Bells'? is it a quarter after, are you ready? Billy is expecting us at 6" Getting up she walked to the door opening it, "Ya I am ready." Pulling the hair band off her wrist pulling her long dark hair up into a pony tail. She followed her father downstairs grabbing a banana from the bowl on the counter in the kitchen before heading to the front door grabbing her jacket as Charlie loaded the car with their bags and 2 coolers.

It was cold out as she stepped onto the porch looking out in the darkness as Charlie locked the front door, everything was frozen she knew withing the next few days it was supposed to start snowing. As she headed to the cruiser Charlie told her to get in as he scraped the frost and ice off the windows. Pulling her hood up to try and cover more of her as she shivered while mumbling, "I hate the cold." Charlie got in and turned up the heat before they took off heading in the direction of La Push.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew her head swayed and bumped against the window as they drove up to the Black's house. Pushing herself up in the seat she saw the lights on in the front room of their house, looking to Charlie "Is Jacob coming as well?" She saw him shrug, "I don't know Bells. Billy said he was really sick last week, poor kid might still be recovering." She just nodded her head as she got out of the car. They walked up the dark pathway to the porch at the porch light flickered on. She hadn't see Jacob in about 2 weeks, when he had come over with Billy to watch a game. They had hung out briefly before Edward had come over taking her out. Yet another friend of hers that she found herself distanced from, it was probably for the best anyways since she apparently wasn't going to be around much longer. She once again got lost trying to think of a way she could stay, but she didn't know if he would even listen to her. Promising not to tell? Ya, that would not work out. Running away? Edward would find her and even if she managed she would still be separated from her family. She was at a loss. The door opened and Billy sat there grinning, "Ready to catch some fish?" She nodded her head as she stepped into the house giving her father's friend a smile, it was nice inside very warm. She had always felt comfortable in the Black residence as she relaxed a bit from her earlier thoughts. "Is Jacob coming Billy? Bells was curious, but didn't know if your boy was still sick." Billy nodded and shifted a bit in his wheelchair, "Yes he will be coming. He is out running though right now, he should be back any moment." She looked over at him her eye brows raised slightly, "Since when does Jacob run? He was always working on cars or playing video games…." Billy just chuckled and shrugged. Just then she heard a thud from the back of the house and the floorboards shook slightly as her hand reached out for the wall to steady her legs; It would be her luck to fall on her face. "And that is probably him now" She looked down the hall in time to see a tall muscular Jacob walk into his room in nothing, but a pair of shorts. The instant blush appeared on her cheeks as she quickly looked away trying to hide her face so no one would see. She hadn't seen any guy like that close to being naked real life and her shyness came out tenfold, how could he walk around outside practically naked…. In the freezing weather.

There was some rumbling around before his door opened again and he walked out wearing a t-shirt, pair of shorts and shoes with a backpack as well. Looking down she could not help but wonder if he was even wearing socks. She looked up at him, "You cut your hair?" He just nodded and kept staring at the wall as if it had done some great offense to him, "Too long." Aren't you going to be cold without a jacket?" He just closed his eyes,"No". Then he pushed off the wall and headed out to their truck starting it, Everyone else just followed behind him; she crawled in the backseat of their truck with Charlie. After Jacob helped his father in he jogged back around and we were off. He was huge, and the seat did nothing to hide his shoulders from her view, when had he gotten so big? She tried remembering when she saw him two weeks ago, he wasn't like this was he? Did she seriously not notice him then, guilt settling in her chest at another reminder of her seperation. Finally she just shut her eyes resting her head against the seat back.

After about an hour they were stopping, the sun was just starting to peak over the mountains to the east as Billy and Charlie excitedly got their fishing gear ready. She looked at Jacob, but he had walked down the waterfront a bit and sat on a large piece of drift wood facing away from them. Sighing she grabbed her own bag and headed over to Charlie and Billy, She pulled the pole out of her bag and started twisting it together like she'd seen Charlie do a million times. He looked up at her and smiled, "I didn't realize you knew how to do that Bells you might just be a natural at this." He grinned proudly at her. She couldn't help the embarrassed blush that appeared on her face as she glanced at them, "Don't get too hopeful, I'll probably just fall in…." They all laughed before continuing. After a few hours she got up and walked back to the truck, she hopped up on the bed of the truck pulling the ice chest out a bit so she could open it. "Need help?" a deep voice rumbled behind her, she jumped slightly and fell on her butt. "Jacob! You scared me." Looking at him she noticed he was still looking at the ice chest and not her, she moved slightly and he picked it up with ease placing it were she could get to it easier, he mumbled something but it was too low for her to make out; then stepped back and looked around at the woods, "Sorry I didn't mean to scared you." She nodded and sat on the edge of the truck grabbing the bread and lettuce from the chest. "It is okay, I am just happy I didn't fall off the truck." Looking at him and then at her hands as she worked on putting the food together. "When did you start working out? I saw you… what two weeks ago? and I don't think you were this…. this big" her arms went out to the side for emphasis. Jacob just shrugged and kicked at a pebble, "Growth spurt" he mumbled looking up at her hand when she stretched her arm out to him with a sandwich. "Thank you" she nodded, "I am sorry Jacob" He stilled and she could tell there was confusion on his face he looked up at her but still avoided looking into her eyes. "Why are you sorry?" She bit her lip "you refuse to look at me… be near me… your brooding around. I am not sure what I did to you, but I don't want you upset with me." He sighed almost as if he was giving up. "You… I… we can't really be friends anymore. It isn't you though… I just…." He glared at his father for a moment shaking slightly and she swore he growled before abruptly turning and walking away into the forest. "Jacob wait!" she yelled catching the attention of Billy and Charlie at the water's edge. She hopped down and started after Jacob, but Billy's voice called out to her "Isabella, let him go Hun." She halted, but shook her head and started jogging towards the forest "Sorry, I need to talk to him. He can't just walk away from me."

She thought she saw him directly ahead of her so she kept going at a brisk walk deeper away from the water "Jacob come here…. Please!" After a few minutes, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her, "Jacob, if that is you stop messing around. This isn't funny." Wrapping her jacket around her small frame tighter. Finally after about 20 minutes she decided to head back to the truck, as she turned around she realized she didn't know the exact way back. She could only hope she at least found the road. About two minutes later she looked to her left and saw what appeared to be a large russet colored animal, turning slightly away from it she walked a bit faster. Every so often it would appear to her right or left or even directly behind her. About 15 minutes later she breathe in relief seeing the back of Billy's truck ahead of her as the animal took off back in to the woods leaving her alone. She stopped and realized it was almost as if he was guiding her as she looked back once more before heading to Charlie's side. Charlie and Billy both looked up at her when she returned and she couldn't help but notice the relief on Billy's face. Her own dad just smiled at her, "Where you able to speak with Jacob, Bells?" She shook her head still trying to decipher Billy's reaction, "I couldn't find him, but there are some really large animals out there….. I hope he gets back soon."

About 4 hours later Jacob came walking up and sat on the edge of the truck devouring the 4 sandwiches Isabella left for him in the ice chest, before he started packing everything up. Both Charlie and Billy had caught a ton of fish, even she caught 5 fish that day. Everything was put into ice and placed in the empty coolers that had been brought. After everyone loaded back up into the truck they headed back to La Push.

It was dark when they got back to the Res, Isabella was trying her hardest to stay awake but failing miserably. Once she got out of the truck she looked over and saw 3 guys standing near the house, they headed over and helped Jacob get his and Billy's things in the house and loaded up Charlie's cruiser with the other coolers. She was sitting on the front step when Jacob headed over to them and started taking and joking around at something one of the other guys said. She looked down at her hands and tried to hold herself together, knowing it really was her. Jacob was happy now that he wasn't stuck near her, she guessed she deserved it. After she began hanging out with Edward and his family she didn't really have any time for him, at least she knee he had friends when she was gone. Charlie stepped out of the house putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let's head home Bells." She nodded getting up, turning she said goodbye to Billy and giving him a hug. She couldn't help but whisper into his ear before letting go of her father's lifelong friend, "Thank you Billy, please make sure you take care of him when I leave…. For college." The last bit was an after though, but she knew she would be leaving sooner if Edward had anything to do with it. "He pulled back nodding to her, but his eyes were searching her face for something but she turned away quickly. He called out to her catching the group of boys and her father's attention, "I will Isabella, you are always welcome here. Please remember that." She nodded quickly before turning, as she walked past the group she kept her head down until Jacob spoke to her, "I am sorry about getting you lost earlier. I just…. Needed to get away." She stilled and then looked at him as he kept averting his eyes. "How did you know I got lost Jacob? I never told you that, or Charlie and Billy. I just told them I couldn't find you. Were you watching me?" The group was dead silent before the guy on her right spoke out, his rough voice laced with sarcasm "It was probably a guess seeing you are an accident magnet." He chuckled as one of the other guys growled "Paul!" making her back up slightly from the group. She looked up at him getting ready to tell him off when the world seemed to just stop, no sound, no cold, no nothing except his deep brown eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. At that moment they were the only two on the planet. She came out of her daze when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Bells it is time to go. Come on. Have a good night guys." Snapping her eyes to Charlie she nodded her head, "Alright" She looked back to the guy and saw pain flow over his eyes briefly, "Bye." As she turned and left not noticing Jacob shaking or the worried look of the others as she stepped away and got into the cruiser. He was still staring at her as Charlie pulled out of the Blacks driveway.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) This is more in detail about the packs POV.

* * *

Pack POV

It was dark as Sam, Jared, and Paul waiting in the woods near the Black house wait for them to return. Sam stood against a tree watching carefully as Paul and Jared argued back and forth about what probably happened while Jacob had been gone for the day and whether or not Sam was going to skin Jacob alive upon return. Sam just shook his head rolling his eyes slightly, When Billy had called him the night before asking if he thought Jacob was good enough to go away with him and others who did not know about the pack he reluctantly said yes after a long internal battle. He told Jacob to meet him early to run laps around to reservation to get out any pent up energy and had basically lectured him the entire time about watching his anger, breathing and if necessary to just leave the area for a while if things started getting to be too much. He never wanted to have to walk a member of his pack through his own mistakes or accidentally revealing themselves to people who shouldn't know. Finally their hearing picked up the sound of the truck heading up the path, and then finally the headlights came into view through the darkness as a fog started to creep in. He nodded his head in silent command to the other two as they headed down to the house meeting the truck there.

They waited patiently as Jacob helped his father out of the truck, follow by Charlie Swan and his daughter. He looked at Jacob who nodded his head in response that everything was fine he sent a silent thanks and nodded "Help get everything unpacked." The 3 joined in with Jacob unloading certain things into the house and others into the truck of Charlie's car. He glanced over a few times to the small girl that had gone with them, she looked tired, thin and he was fairly sure paler than usual as if she had a mountain of things weighing on her shoulders. He felt badly for her knowing she and Jacob had once been close, he was still trying to help get Jacob over losing her friendship. He knew it was for the best though, she was the girlfriend of their enemy, which was hardest on Jacob most of all. Jacob had vowed to never look her in the eye again in fear of imprinting on her, he loved her since they were kids and was afraid if he did imprint on her she would still leave with the leech. She had been seen on more than one occasion leaving the leeches house, or in his car with him. The girl obviously had some kind of death wish since she hung out with not only him, but the other members of his coven as well. They checked in on her occasionally just to make sure the Cullen's hadn't broken the treaty by biting her, but she was human every time. Lately they noticed her scent wasn't as strong as it used to be, telling them she was probably not hanging around them as much. Billy told him that Charlie mentioned his daughter and her boyfriend were having more arguments as of late, which was a concern for him and the pack. If they had a bad enough argument, she was still a human and could easily be killed if the leeched lost their tempers. Even though they didn't talk to her or hang out with her, they still wanted to keep her as safe as they could it was their duty to protect the humans from the leeches.

After everything was unloaded Jacob came over to their group, "Ya, I had to leave for a while." Paul grinned standing upright crossing his arms over his broad chest,"Told you Jared, baby Alpha here couldn't handle it." Grinning as Jared rolled his eyes. "Damn, I had your back Jacob. I guess it has only been a week and a half." He pouted slightly slumping his shoulders as Sam shook his head. "Not in front of Charlie or the girl right?" Jacob shook his head "no but it was close. I told her we couldn't be friends anymore and walked away. She… She tried following me into the forest." Sam's eyes narrowed with his mouth in a grim line, "Did she see anything?" Jacob looked up at him shaking his head slightly, "No, I don't think so. She was more focused on finding me, and then she got herself lost. So I kinda scared her… a bit…to get her to move." He looked embarrassed glaring at the ground. Sam raised an eyebrow growling too lowly for any human to hear, "What do you mean Jacob? You scared her? We don't scared people on purpose Jacob." Jared and Paul chuckled slightly backing up at Sam stepped closer to Jacob there was no way they were getting in the middle, "Baby Alpha is gonna get it." Sam glanced at the small girl staring at her slightly shaking hands noticing a slight bruising around her wrist with his keen eyes. Looking back at Jacob willing him to speak, "She kept going the wrong way Sam, she was gonna get even more lost than she already was. So I made it to where she would see me looking at her in the wrong directing and she would turn the right way. I never got close to her, I swear." Sam growled a bit as Paul and Jared started laughing causing the girl to glance up at them.

Sam stilled and just said they would talk about it later as she got up to leave. They watched her give Billy a hug and start down, but Billy called after her "I will Isabella, you are always welcome here. Please remember that." She nodded quickly before turning, as she walked past the group she kept her head down until Jacob spoke to her, "I am sorry about getting you lost earlier. I just…. Needed to get away." She stilled and then looked at Jacob as he kept averting his eyes. "How did you know I got lost Jacob? I never told you that, or Charlie and Billy. I just told them I couldn't find you. Were you watching me?" The group was silent for a moment until Paul decided to break it, "It was probably a guess seeing you are an accident magnet." He chuckled as Sam growled "Paul!" making her back up slightly from the group. She looked up at him as if getting ready to say something to him when she froze, Sam looked at Paul who was standing frozen staring into her eyes as well. Sam looked over at Jacob as he glanced between the two, pain flooding over him when he realized what had just happened. Jacob growled low, "He. Did. not. Just…" Sam stepped forward a bit putting himself between Jacob and the girl when he saw him starting to shake, "Jacob calm down." She came out of her daze when her father put a hand on her shoulder "Bells it is time to go. Come on. Have a good night guys." Sam and Jared looked between Paul and the girl as he subconsciously took a step to follow her, Jared place a hand on Paul's shoulder stopping him and bringing him back to reality. "Bye." As she turned and left Sam looked at Jared, "it is going to be a long night….."

The second the car was out of sight Jacob exploded jumping on the still dazed human Paul snarling in his face. Finally Paul phased followed quickly by Sam and Jared all three were immediately brought into the middle of Jacob's rant "HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! SHE IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU! I LOVE HER! I HAD TO GIVE HER UP! BUT I AM NOT LOOSING HER TO YOU!" as he attacked Paul. The two battled it out for most of the night rearranging a few trees in the forest while Sam and Jared kept a close watch on the two. Finally around 3 a.m. the two calmed down and phased back throwing on their shorts as Sam and Jared looked at them, "Done?" Jacob just nodded his head, "But I am not happy about it." Sam just nodded, "It doesn't work out the way you want to hope it does, but usually things work out for the best." They all nodded accepting as Paul looked up, glaring at Jacob, "Like I said, I am not happy about this either, my so called imprint is a leech lover. I can't be with… that!" He made a face of disgust and anger. "This is wrong. However…" He grinned looking at Sam. "So can I kill the leech now for being near my imprint? You know the treaty and all?" Sam growled shaking his head, "Paul you need to give her a chance, we all know from Billy speaking with Charlie they have been arguing, and obviously there is a rift between the two. As for the treaty and them being near an imprint we will have to think about that one, they know our laws about our imprints. I will have to have a meeting with their leader to discuss it. But they do need to leave her alone now." He glanced at Paul, "You need to accept that she might but hurt for a while about losing her boyfriend. Even if they aren't fully getting along. They won't be able to tell her why, since they are not allowed to speak about us. And they are definitely not allowed to let an imprint know she is an imprint. That is our right alone." He sighed getting up the fallen tree groaning lightly "I will call their leader tomorrow to plan a meeting for tomorrow evening, the sooner the better." They all agreed and headed back to the Res with Paul wondering how he was even going to approach her. Sam had mentioned it might be best to wait until after he spoke to the leeches so they didn't think he was intruding on their space, he didn't like it though. He didn't like any of it, how could he have a leech lover for an imprint? He had seen her sitting on the porch at Billy's, she needed to eat, and she was way too thin it wasn't healthy. He stopped realizing he had been worried about her, growling as he pushed the thought from his head as he stalked back towards the reservation. He wasn't going to care about her. She was now just a way to stick it to the leeches, maybe they would leave.

* * *

The next day Sam got on the phone and called over to the leeches residence in the afternoon reaching the leaders wife since he was at work. "This is Sam, current Alpha of the pack on the Res. We need to discuss the treaty." Her soft voice was silent for a moment, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as waited for her to speak, "Alright, I will let Carslie know when he returns from work. He will be home about 6 p.m. we can meet you at the treaty line by the lake at 6:30p.m. Our family will be there." She paused as if distracted by something else before speaking. "Is there anything we need to be concerned with Sam? We have not broken any of the laws." Sam grumbled resting his back against the wall in his home "No, another of our pack has imprinted. You all need to be aware of who it is so you can steer clear of her." She sighed, "Very well, we will be there. We wouldn't hurt anyone anyways." Sam growled not believing her, "Sure, but you need to be very aware… 6:30pm by the lake. Don't be late." He hung up and growled before heading out to phase to calm himself down.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :) The next chapter is going to be a bit more intense, I am trying to get it just right. Also trying to figure where to leave the best cliff hanger :) muahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I think I should mention the ages are a bit different. Sam 21, Paul, Jared, Leah and Emily 19, Kim is 18, Bella is 17, and Jacob, Quil and Embry are 16. I think all the other ages are the same. Well Enjoy!

* * *

**Esme POV**

She had been sitting in the back room sitting with the windows open as she knitted together yet another blanket she would be donating. To pass her time, putting in delicate details that she hoped would bring a little boy or girl happiness. Letting a soft sigh out as she remembered with a pain chest her own small child who loved to cuddle up with her blankets before his life ended from sickness. She would always be grateful to her husband for saving her, but she couldn't help but wish sometimes that she could be with her child. The phone starting ringing in the other room pulling her from her thoughts as she quickly finished the last stich and placed the now completed blanket neatly into the box. Walking into the kitchen picking up the phone on the third ring, she hadn't even gotten out her greeting when the gruff voice on the other side started talking, "This is Sam, current Alpha of the pack on the Res. We need to discuss the treaty." After getting over the shock of hearing his greeting she finally answered him, "Alright, I will let Carslie know when he returns from work. He will be home about 6 p.m. we can meet you at the treaty line by the lake at 6:30p.m. our family will be there." She paused looking across the room at Alice whom was staring at the floor with her eyes glazed over obviously in another vision and Edward who was staring at Alice. She couldn't help but wonder if her daughter's vision had anything to do with the Pack leader calling for her husband. "Is there anything we need to be concerned with Sam? We have not broken any of the laws." She heard Sam grumbling as she saw her own son getting upset before stalking from the room "No, another of our pack has imprinted. You all need to be aware of who it is so you can steer clear of her." She sighed remembering that the night before Edward had come home upset that Bella had gone fishing with her father and his friend Billy Black whose son had recently phased, he couldn't not have imprinted on Bella could he have?, "Very well, we will be there. We wouldn't hurt anyone anyways." Sam growled and her instincts to growl back almost came out, her son would be devastated if that happened, "Sure, but you need to be very aware… 6:30pm by the lake. Don't be late." He hung up before saying another word.

Walking over to Alice she sat down beside her, "Alice what happened?" Her precious daughter looked up at her and she could see the worry. "I am not sure, the vision I had of Bella. The one of her like us. It changed, but it is as if one moment I see her as an older human but that visions goes in and out, like I can't see it fully. And the other… I see her as a vampire…. But her eyes are red. She looks sooo angry. I can't see her happy as a vampire." She hugged me before continuing, "It is almost as if she keeps going back and forth on her decision. I don't know what it means, I tried seeing something closer, but her immediate future is blank." I stiffened wondering if I was right, "Alice, That was the pack leader on the phone. One of the wolves imprinted last night. Bella was on the reservation….." My daughter looked heartbroken as I hugged her, "Let's just see what they have to say, we are meeting them tonight with everyone. It might not be her. We don't know anything yet." Alice just nodded and then froze, I turned and saw Edward glaring at us, "NO!"

Quickly standing I put my hands up trying to calm my son, "Edward we don't know anything yet. It might not be Bella." He just shook his head backing away, "They aren't going to have her. She will not be forced to live with those… mangy dogs!" He sped from the house before I could say anything else. Grabbing the phone to call my husband, we needed figure out what was going to happen as my heart continued breaking for my children. I looked over to Alice who was trying to call Edward back to the house.

**The Sawn House**

The next day had been quiet she had lounged around the house while Charlie had gone into work, it had snowed the night before and she just focused on being warm. Currently she was sitting at her desk finishing up the rest of her history homework for the weekend. As she slid the papers back into her binder she heard a knock on the front door, sliding on her slippers before heading down the stairs. Pulling her sweater around her as she opened the door preparing herself for the cold that would hit her, when she froze at the sight of the person on the other side of her door.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I... I wasn't expecting you." Seeing his stone face she stalled "Is everything alright?" Stepping back as she allowed his to coming inside. He still had not spoken a word to her as he passed by her. He headed up the stairs as she shut the door behind her, a nervous feeling bubbling in her gut as she followed him. Once she got to her room she noticed he had a leather black duffle bag in his hand as he started pulling her dresser drawers open putting her clothing in the bags. "Edward what are you doing?" Her voice shook with her nerves. He just opened another drawer and continued at his task, "It is time to go my Bella. We are leaving Forks." The breath in her lungs caught, she couldn't leave, not now. Honestly she didn't think she would ever be ready. Finally taking a breath of air into her screaming lungs. "I… I can't Edward. I can't just leave Charlie. There has to be another way." He stopped and looked up at her, "You don't have a choice, and I know what is best for you my love." He walked over trailing his cold hand over her cheek before resting on her neck over her pulse. "If you are worried about the… transition, I will be there with you the entire time. I won't lie. It will be extremely painful, but it will only be 3 days and then we will have an eternity together." He smiled and then backed up, "I packed the essentials, Alice and Rosalie will most likely get you a whole new wardrobe anyways." He smiled as if what he was talking about was normal, like her dying wasn't going to be a big deal. "Edward….. I am sorry; I am not ready to die just yet!" Her voice went up to a yelling tone as she backed up towards her door. "You're not even looking for another option! You're just…. You're just wanting me to become like you! I can't leave, what would Charlie think? That I abandoned him?" He looked directly into her eyes, and at that moment she realized they weren't the normal golden honey color she was used too. They were black as night. "You need to hunt…" He just smiled and shook his head, "Charlie will accept your death, and we will stage an accident Bella. He will think you lost control of that oversized red truck out there and slammed into a tree or something. As for me eating, I will very soon my Bella. But, we need to go now." He pressed his thumb to her pulse once more and her entire body shivered in repulsion, but he smiled thinking it was from excitement.

Just then it was as if his entire personality switched as his cell phone rang in his pocket, she knew the tune meant that it was Alice calling. He shoved his hand forcefully into his pocket and pulled it out denying the call his other hand on her shoulder holding her in place against the wall. Less than a second later she called back again, but he denied it again, "Maybe she needs to talk with you about something important, she usually doesn't call this much…. Maybe she had a vision?" He glared at her, "Alice is trying to meddle in my personal affairs right now, she isn't welcome." He finished right as she called a third time and he turned throwing the small piece of technology into the wall on the other side of the room smashing it into a million pieces. She filched on instinct, but his hand kept her in place gifting her with what was sure to be another bruise on her shoulder. He didn't seem to care though as his hand wrapped around her upper arm pulling her out the door and down the stairs over her house. He had the black bag over his shoulder. "Please stop Edward, please you can't do this to me. I don't want….." she was cut off as her entire world spinned around in her head as he flipped small form, throwing her back to the wall next to the closet forcefully, her vision speckle with black spots after the back of her head connected with the wood siding. His body pressed tightly against her showing her there was no escape as her eyes started to well up from emotion and pain, "Stop talking Isabella. There is no discussion. You are coming with me. You are not going to see Charlie again. You are not going to see Renee again. You will be dead to them. Very shortly."

He pulled away looking to the front of the house snarling slightly before glaring back down at her, "Just know, this is your fault. We could have been out of her minutes earlier." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand, but that didn't stop the other tears from slowly falling from her eyes as she rubbed her shoulder. "What?" He growled slightly and the grabbed her already tender upper arm, opened the door and pulling her out onto the snow covered front lawn. The snow quickly soaking through her slippers that covered her feet feeling the cold biting them. She stalled slightly as she saw Charlie's police cruiser sitting out front, he was finishing up looking at something in his hand before getting his bag. She started frantically pulling at his hand, "Please NO! I don't want to do this, PLEASE! Charlie won't understand!" By this time Charlie had gotten out of his car and watching the interaction between his daughter and Edward, "HEY! What is going on here?" Looking at his daughter in her slippers, pajama shorts and shirt, and a sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail but looked as if she had been tossed around, but when he finally noticed her wet red eyes and tear streaked flush cheeks from crying he upholstered the gun on his side. "Let go of my daughter right now son. She obviously doesn't want to go with you. Let's just talk about this." Bella just looked up at Edward and saw his lips curl, "Well I am really not caring at the moment. Put your gun away Charlie." He then turned his head dragging her along behind him causing her to trip over the side of the pavement scraping her lower leg on the concrete, she looked at Charlie who was on the radio now, probably calling for back up. "Get up NOW!" he growled at her and she knew the scent over her blood was getting to him as he quickened his pace, the tears starting to flow again, he growled again yanking her up as she felt her shoulder pop out of socket causing her to scream. "STOP NOW!" She glance backwards with Edward, Charlie had drawn his gun out and had it aimed at Edward. "I said let her go." Edward just grinned and looked at her, "Maybe your right, maybe Charlie won't understand. Maybe… I should just take care of him as well." Her eyes widened as she shook her head, trying to hold onto her shoulder as it throbbed. "Please no, PLEASE!" She looked over to Charlie urgently, before looking back up to the man she once loved with tears staining her cheeks knowing she couldn't let him hurt her father "Please no, please. I will go with you. I promise I won't fight you. Just please don't hurt him!" With that he let out a snarl at her, but turned and pulled her behind him towards his car, Charlie looked at her his hand shaking with the gun still trained on Edward, "Bells no! Do not get in his car!" Trying to catch her breath, as she looked over her shoulder at him ignoring the pain from her arm. "I'll be… be okay. I just… I love you. I love you Daddy!" With that Edward threw her in the car through the driver's side door and got in behind her slamming his door shut and flipped the car around speeding to leave the town limits. She looked into the rearview mirror see her dad trying to run after her, before running back to his car in a rush. She just praying that he wouldn't trying following them.

* * *

AHHHHHH! Okay, gonna breath for a moment I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All, here is the new chapter! I had to google the police code for kidnapping which came up as 207 so I hope that is right, I also made up the address for the Swan residence. I am so sorry for ending the previous chapter the way I did, but I was a sucker for the dramatic. Well on we go to the next chapter and ENJOY!

* * *

**Forks Police Station**

The office was buzzing after the chief had called over on his car radio requesting back up at his house. The only thing the dispatch officer could make out prior to the Chief leaving the radio was that Edward Cullen was trying to force his daughter in a car and needed assistance. Mark and John had flowed out of the station lights and sirens going as they sped towards the Chiefs residence on the outskirts of Forks. Carol who had been working dispatch that afternoon was still speedily calling out to the other police and fire departments in the area notifying them of the possible kidnapping that was taking place. "Attention all emergency dispatches possible 207 currently happening at 13214 Winter Road, Forks, WA. Police Chief Charlie Swan called in the disturbance at his house. Please note possible 207 happening now, please dispatch ambulatory services. All units please keep an eye out for a Dark Volvo vehicle with a young male and female. Possible 207 is 17 years old, 5'4", approximately 105 pounds, long dark hair and brown eyes, name is Isabella Swan. Possible suspect name is Edward Cullen. Please advise." There was a flurry of voices over the radio confirming the message was received as she sat back running her hands over her head hoping the Chief could stop the boy before he got her into his car.

**La Push Reservation Law Enforcement office**

Harry Clearwater had been visiting with the council in the main building on the reservation when he heard the radio come to life with an incoming message from the Forks Police Department asking for assistance. It wasn't unusual for them to reach out since they were close and often assisted with accidents and people getting lost since they knew the woods so well. He leaned an ear after finishing, _"Attention all emergency dispatches possible 207 currently happening at 13214 Winter Road, Forks, WA. Police Chief Charlie Swan called in the disturbance at his house. Please note possible 207 happening now, please dispatch ambulatory services. All units please keep an eye out for a Dark Volvo vehicle with a young male and female. Possible 207 is 17 years old, 5'4", approximately 105 pounds, long dark hair and brown eyes, name is Isabella Swan. Possible suspect name is Edward Cullen. Please advise."_

He shook slightly with anger hearing the name. Had a Cullen finally breached the treaty? He thought to himself dreading the implications it could have on the poor girl, not to mention his friend Charlie. At that thought Harry pulled out his cell phone calling Charlie's personal cell wondering if he would pick up as he walked quickly from the office with Old Quil both their minds wondering if there was a war brewing. After the 2nd ring Charlie picked up, his breath labored in his chest in panic.

"_Harry, she is gone. My little girl is GONE."_

Stiffening as he heard his old friend's panic, "We just heard it over the police radio, what happened? They are saying possible kidnapping."

He heard a frustrated growl from his friend on the other line, _"There is no possible anymore Harry, He took her, he dragged her from my house crying. She was crying…telling him she didn't want to go…. She didn't want something…. I don't know what it was… but she is gone. She told me she loved me… She called me Daddy Harry. She hasn't called me that since she was 5."_

He could hear his friend breaking down as he quickened his pace getting in his car speeding to Sam Uley's house. He needed to get to the boys. _"Harry, I can't lose her, I just got her back… she was so scared. I couldn't stop him….." _

"Charlie, I am getting the boys together now, we will find her okay. Search the area, I will call you when I heard something else. We will find her" After saying goodbye they hung up as he pulled onto the gravel driveway throwing small rocks into the air coming to a halt, Sam, Jake, Jared, and Paul already standing out front. There tall forms towering over the two small girls standing in the doorway behind them.

Harry and Old Quil quickly got out of the car as Old Quil spoke up first, "We have a problem. We can't say for sure, but it looks like the Cullen's may have or will soon break the treaty with our tribe." A loud snapping sound brought all of their attention to Paul who looked as if he had been hit by a freight train the wooden hand rail crushed under his grasp as he growled out, "What happened to her?" Harry eyes looked over Paul, his skin was slightly pale and he kept rubbing his chest like he was in pain. Harry looked back to Sam with his eye brows up near his hair line. "How did you know already? It just came over the police radio from Forks? We came straight from there." Sam grinded his teeth, "Paul imprinted on Isabella Swan last night, for the past 20 minutes or so he has been having chest pains. We just figured it was because he was far from her, possible the anxiety of the meeting tonight. But now you're here saying the Cullen's are breaking the treaty. I called them for a meeting tonight less than an hour ago." Sam gave a worried glance at Paul. "Harry?"

Harry and an Old Quil looked at Paul, before Old Quil spoke up. "It seems Edward Cullen went over to the Swan residence and forced Isabella to leave with him. They are traveling by car, and Charlie said they were headed south out of town. So they will be heading in this direction. It has only been 20 minutes. You might be able to head them off." Sam nodded, "Jared and Jake let's go. Paul maybe you should…" Paul growled at him before hopping over the railing "Fuck that I am going after that corpse. He isn't getting away with her." He took off running into the forest towards the road phasing as he hit the tree line, not even bothering to remove his shorts. The rest of them quickly followed suit as they set out to find them.

**Paul POV**

"_I need to find her, I can't lose her before I even talk to her_." My paws beat against the forest ground as we sped through the woods towards the long road leading from Forks. _**"Mate. Our mate. Mate is in danger." **_ My wolf was clawing to get out and I was barely able to hold. I hated myself for saying I didn't want her before, but I never thought I would ever imprint. I didn't want it. But now… After seeing Emily and Sam this morning, I was just starting to think about it when the pain started. I was going to rip him apart. Sam and the others were following closely behind me, Sam maybe Alpha but this was about my mate. My imprint.

"_Paul, we need to run along the road, if they already past her scent will be along the side of the road."_ We all changed direction as I nodded briefly acknowledging Sam.

After what seemed an eternity they reached the road, He leaned down and smelt her, however it was older probably from the night before when Charlie took her home after the fishing trip. Jake came over from the other side of the road as well, his large russet self-looking more like a hound dog than a wolf with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I looked around trying to make sure I didn't over look anything when I heard Jared howl from up the road. Looking up I could see the bronze haired leech's dark Volvo speeding down the road towards us.

"_Everyone into the woods off the road we will need to surprise him!"_ Sam ordered out, as we all hide in the trees.

"_Please let her be okay….."_ Sam looked at me from his spot, _"Paul, we will get her back."_

"_And we will rip that blood sucker apart and burn the pieces." _Jake chimed in as he and Jared ran to pace the car.

I nodded as I trained my eyes on the approaching car a growl rising in my chest.

**Bella POV**

As Edward took a sharp turn, my hurt shoulder slammed into the door of the car causing me to scream out in pain. Tears still streaming down my face after the events just moments ago at my house. Looking out the window my blurred vision tried focusing on the trees, trying to forget about the man... Not the monster sitting next to me.

I stilled looking down at my lap as Edward placed his hand on my knee, the cold of his touch running through my leg as I shivered. "Don't worry my Isabella, the pain is only temporary." He looked at my only briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Ed…Edward I need a doctor. My arm doesn't feel right…" He patted my knee before putting both hands back on the wheel not even responding to what I said about needing a doctor. "Carslie? Can you take me to him?"

I heard a low growl as he gripped the steering wheel. "We probably won't see my family for a few years. I am going to focus on you for a while. Helping you through the change. We are all….. Taking time to be with our significant others. Everyone is already gone." He grinned at me, but it was forced as his vision stayed trained on the road ahead as if he was looking over something down the road.

I swallowed and tried to get as comfortable as I could looking back out the window, when I stilled thinking I saw a large dark shadow keeping pace with the car. Blinking my eyes a few times before looking over at Edward but his eyes still trained on the road, when my eyes caught something on the other side of Edward, wiping the tears from my eyes trying to rub away the blurriness as the large russet form dodged in and out of the trees. Tuning quickly looking back out the window on my right gripping my arm as pain seared through it again, the light brown coloring on the animal was finally becoming apparent to me.

"Edward, what is happening?" He snarled loudly slamming the car into the next gear, I glanced at the speedometer seeing the numbers 136 mph light up. "Well it looks like we might have a slight delay." His tone was short as his eyes watched the large russet beast on his left. "Edward we are going too fast." My concern apparently falling on deaf ears. Looking around I grabbed the dash with my good arm bracing myself seeing two large wolves standing in the road ahead. A large black wolf and a large dark silver wolf, Edward was going to hit them; glancing over at Edward as his speed started to increase again. "Edward! The road!" I couldn't think of anything other than not wanting him to hurt the animals; grabbing the steering wheel and jerked it just enough to turn the wheels slightly. After that it was as if time slowed down, all the lose objects in the car seemed to float up into the air before crashing down around me slamming me back into the door; my seat belt tightened around me forcing my body to stay in the seat. The only sound around me was the sickening crunch of metal as his small car continued spiraling around on the asphalt.

Finally it stopped, I could feel the cold ground pressed against the side of my face and bare legs. I tried pushing myself up, but there was no strength left in me. I could feel something wet dripping down the side of my neck and when the smell of rust hit my nose and I knew I must be bleeding. My heavy eyes shutting as I heard growling and a screeching noise behind me, a moment later I was engulfed in heat as someone picked me up off the ground cradling me to their body. I could only wonder if they had wrapped me in a heating blanket, I was safe now right? I felt safe. I was warm. Pressing my face into the person holding me as I finally allowed the darkness to overtake me.

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I am a silly goose… I uploaded the last chapter, but forgot to upload the small changes I made on my computer to the last paragraph where Bella found herself on the road. Here is the revised version and then onto chapter 6! I am really sorry! But when I thought of this chapter last minute I had to change it just a bit, and then I forgot to update the chapter in the fan fiction documents before updating the story. AND ONWARD!

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_The only sound around me was the sickening crunch of metal as his small car continued spiraling around on the asphalt before my head knocked into the side panel and my world went dark._

_Pain, I felt like my body was engulfed in flames, the only solace I found was from someone near me and animal maybe, the pain would lessen as I felt the dog? Wolf? Near me. Almost as if they were trying to comfort me. Finally it stopped, I could feel the cold ground pressed against the side of my face and bare legs. I tried pushing myself up, but there was no strength left in me. My hand reached out for the animal, but it must have left. Maybe my imagination? I could feel something wet dripping down the side of my neck and when the smell of rust hit my nose and I knew I must be bleeding. My heavy eyes shutting as I heard growling and a screeching noise behind me, a moment later I was engulfed in heat as someone picked me up off the ground cradling me to their body. I could only wonder if they had wrapped me in a heating blanket, I was safe now right? I felt safe. I was warm. Pressing my face into the person holding me as I finally allowed the darkness to overtake me again._

* * *

**Paul POV **

The cold harsh wind was blowing harder through the trees now as the think dark clouds above swirled around as if they were angry themselves blocking out any sunlight. It was still late afternoon, but it looked as if it could be nightfall already. I was glaring hard down the road at the small car that was speeding towards us; my teeth exposed as my lip curled up as I snarled, my dark silver fur bristled up. I was ready to attack that leech we just needed to get him out of the damn car, and away from my mate! Sam stood at my side just as angry as I was, both of us posed and ready to attack.

"_Sam! Paul! They are speeding up! The leech saw us and is accelerating."_ Jared huffed out as he kept up with the car. Every so often glancing at the car. When he looked at Bella my heart stopped seeing her in the car with tear streaks down her face. She looked so small next to him, so fragile, I could see the fear in her features as she looked around the car holding her right arm as if injured. The thought made me growl loudly_. "He hurt her!" _My wolf franticly clawing to get to our mate. _**"Mate Hurt. Mate. LEECH. Kill HIM."**_

"_Paul, we are going to get her out of there."_ Sam growled next to me on the road his body stiff with anticipation, I knew he was thinking about if it was Emily. We were all livid, she might not know about us yet. Or about me imprinting on her, but she was a pack member. The leech messed with the wrong girl.

Looking through Jake and Jared's mind I knew she had seen them pacing with the car, although she looked like she was still trying to figure out what she was seeing, temporally the fear that once held her was gone. It was as if some of the unknown anxiety I had about her fearing my wolf lifted, she wasn't scared of them. When they were about 65 feet from Sam and I she looked forward seeing Sam and I for the first time, horror swept over her features as she yelled something at the leech next to her. When he didn't move to answer her my heart stopped seeing her lean over him grabbing the wheel and yanking it down as hard as she could while he was distracted.

The leech had been focused on growling at Jake, and even with his faster reaction time couldn't correct the vehicle before the wheels turned and the car flipped off the side of the road missing Sam and I. _"NO!"_ I took off towards the car Sam hot on my heels as it finally stopped just off the road about half a mile down. When we were about 10 feet away the door of the car flew off of its hinges crashing into a large redwood denting the tree as the metal bent out of shape. We halted growling and snarling as Jake and Jared caught up flanking on either side of us, _"He just needs to get out of the damn car!"_ I heard Jake growl and I just kept trying to get a visual on my mate. Why in the hell did she grab the wheel like that? The wolf in me growling that our mate caused the accident and possible harm to herself while I still could not reach her. Sam and I were going stop the car with our bodies, it wasn't going to hurt us, and she would have been cushioned. Safe.

Waiting for the blood sucker to get out of the car seemed like forever before I finally saw his leg step out, I could hear my brothers all growling lowly warning the leech not to move too fast. They were all speaking at once _"We are gonna kill him!" "Rip his limbs off and beat him with them!" "He is gonna be barbeque in a minute!" "Calm down guys, we need to make sure Isabella is clear first."_ Sam's voice called out the Alpha tone thick in his voice, I was shaking too badly to chime in, my only thoughts of getting her out of his cold dead hands and into mine. I didn't even know the touch of her skin yet, she'd only ever said one word directed to me and that was 'bye'.

My wolf whined seeing him getting out of the car facing us, my unconscious mate lying in his arms acting as a barrier between us and him. Jared and Jake both looked too Sam, what where they going to do. She was too close. He cradled her body to him, one arm under her bare knees, and the other underneath her shoulders as her head hung backwards pointed towards the sky, her soft white neck stretched out completely exposed to the monster holding her. I couldn't take it any longer, growling lowly at the leech I slowly took a step towards him. Maybe I could distract him _"Jared try and come up behind him."_ The leech shook his head at me, his black eyes smiling at me. "I don't think so beast. You can't corner me." His sickly sweet voice laced with venom. "I don't think you'll be beating me with my own arms today either. She isn't your mate, she will never be your … mate. She is mine, forever" He swallowed as if her scent was calling to him. I looked at Sam warily, _"how did he know that?" "I don't know Pa…."_ Sam was cut off by the leech, "I can hear your repugnant thoughts beast. I will always be one step ahead of you." He smirked at me as if he had already won, my wolf clawing to get out.

The winds gusted another wave of freezing air at us as my eyes trailed over my mates form, she had a sweater on even though it was hanging slightly off one arm as it dangled in the air exposing a sliver of her delicate skin, her shorts not covering anything past her upper thigh, and her bare feet dangling in the freezing air. Her normal pale skin, looked sickly pallid. _"Is he trying to freeze her?"_ Growling at the state of her, _"I needed to get her warm."_ The leech just snarled at me, "Don't concern yourself with her, she won't need to be warm soon." I couldn't help the snarled that escaped me, I noticed my brothers snarling at him as we all were slowly advancing on him. _"We need to catch him off guard somehow…."_ Edward just grinned at Jared who had just spoken to us and we knew he heard him.

"Edward put her down son, her future is not with you." All of our attention focused on the new arrivals standing on the road. The leader of the leeches was standing there with the rest of their coven, their eyes trained on us. The small dark haired pixie leech stepped forward getting a low growl from me, one leech around my mate was too much already. She slowly put her hands up as she stopped, her nervous eyes flickered from me back to the leech holding my mate. "Edward, her future is gone from my vision. I no longer see her with us in the future. I've tried searching for her future, but it keeps bouncing around." The pixie looked pained, the leech responded to her by looking at my mates face. "And what do you see?" The pixie looked at me with unease before letting her eye drift back to him, "There are three versions I keep seeing Edward. The first….. She is an old lady, she was smiling and laughing…." The thought of the pixies vision gave me hope, but before she could continue she was cut off as Edward backed up gripping my mate tighter as he snarled at her. "The others?" He glared at her. She swallowed chancing a look at me and each of my brothers. "She was a vampire in the second, but like I said she wasn't with us. She was so angry, her eyes were red. She resented everything our family stood for, she kills out of pain. You can't want that for her." He just growled looking at my mate, I couldn't help but look at her as well. I couldn't imagine her like that, she could never hurt anyone like that. Sam looked over at me with pain in his eyes, _"She was most likely hoping someone would end her life."_ I whimpered at the thought. As I glanced back at the pixie wondering if she would continue, "And the third is nothing Edward, Just darkness. Her future blanked out as if she is dead." She took another step, this time I let her. She was trying to get the crazy one away from my mate. "I know you love her, you have to see the only future she is happy in is when she is able to grow old Edward. You need to let her go."

I snarled as the damn leech gripped my mate tighter. I knew from how his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her thigh she would have fingertip bruises. "No, I don't believe you. Isabella is mine! I am not going to give her to those mangy beasts. She is too delicate. I need to keep her away from them. I need to make her stronger…." He said as he looked down at my mate again, she was lying in his arms blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. The pixie shot forward, "EDWARD NO!" trying to race to him as our eyes shot to the leech just as he bit down into the soft flesh of her neck right where it joined with her shoulder. It was almost instantiations as her body went ridged, her beautiful face clinching up in agony. The pixie grabbed my mate from him while he was still in what appeared to be bliss, and laid her withering form on the asphalt as she screamed for the doctor "Carslie!" I growled loudly as I felt as if molted lava was running through my veins crippling me. I felt everything my imprint was feeling as I howled out in pain trying to drag myself to her. I could heard my pack mates snarling at the leeches, but I couldn't focus on anything but the pain my mate and I were in. I couldn't help her, I could only pray she was still in deep unconsciousness.

**Sam POV**

"_The leech bit her!"_ my wolf snarling as I watched the small leech lay Isabella down on the ground; the leech we had been chasing after tried to run. _"BLOCK HIM IN HE IS GOING TO DIE!"_ Jared and Jake snapping and snarling waiting for my signal as the doctor leech stepped tried closer to her, I snapped at him for getting to close to her. Looking at Paul, _"Hang in there Paul."_ I didn't even know if he could hear me through the pain, he was trying to get to Bella. We could all feel it to a certain extent, but the pain was crippling him as he crawled on his belly to him imprint nudging her hand with his nose as he whimpered.

I glared back at the leech doctor before phasing in front of him not caring that I was completely naked, "HE BIT HER!" I stalked towards the man who was about half a head shorter than me. He held his hands up, "And his future is now in your hands, but" he stepped back slightly pointing to our sister and brother. "I can help her. Venom is flowing through her veins right now. She is in transition." I growled "What does that mean?" He kept his hands up, "She is changing right now, and the venom is killing her body. In 3 days' time her pain will stop, along with her heart. She will be a vampire. But I can stop it; I can suck the venom out over her, I know you don't trust us. Especially now." I growled, "How do I know you're not going to drain her!" He looked down at Isabella and Paul, "You don't, but she will be a vampire if I don't do anything. Do you really want your brother to have to kill his own mate when she wakes up? That is the only other option. And if I do drain her… she dies, and he wouldn't have to watch her turn into his enemy either. He would kill me in revenge, but he would still lose her. And possibly you would lose him. If I can cleanse her blood, she would remain human and they can have a life together. But we are running out of time for it to work."

I looked at Paul and then Bella, Jared and Jake were snarling at the leech as he snarled back in a futile attempt to escape. I looked back to the doctor praying that I was making the right decision, I couldn't let her turn into a vampire, and death was a far better option. Although I knew Paul would die as well if that happened. I could only hope the doctor leech was being truthful about being able to stop the venom. "Do it. But if she dies, you all die." My words laced with malice. He nodded in acceptance and turned walking to Isabella on the opposite side of Paul. I held my hand up as Jared and Jake started to advance on the doctor. "He is trying to help." Kneeing down next to Paul I held him down, although it didn't take much in his current condition. "He is going to make her better Paul." Paul just whined and pushed his nose into her hand again trying to comfort her. I looked up nodding to the doctor as I watched him lift her slightly before he sunk his teeth into the same wound that the other leech left, I hadn't noticed how much blood had covered her until now. I reached down touching her arm and it shocked me that she was so cold, only a moment later the doctor leech released her neck, gasping as he crawled back forcing himself from her. "Her blood is clean. But…. You need to get her to a hospital." I could see the pain in his eyes as his once golden eyes now held a dark amber color as Bella's human blood ran through him. I listened to her heart rate slowing down the pain subsiding, Paul was becoming coherent again as well. "Thank you".

Paul moved his head and looked up at me for the first time. "He saved her Paul. However, "nodding to the other leech that was cornered by Jared and Jake "he is yours to deal with." He looked at the doctor and then at the other leech as he got up on his paws. Shakily at first, but quickly steadied nudging Isabella's hand slightly before stalking over to the leech who now reeked of fear. He growled low before advancing, his jaws snapping around the leeches head as Jared and Jake each ripped an arm off. The screeching ending quickly as they burned the pieces. The doctor and pixie rejoined the rest of their family on the other side of the road, "We will be leaving now. We will not be returning to this area again." I just nodded to them in silent thanks and they were gone.

I looked back to Paul who had phased back into a human sitting on the ground. He stood slowly getting help as Jared let him lean on him while getting his shorts on. "Paul, he got the venom out of her. She is going to be alright. We should get her to the hospital on the Res, Sue will know what to do." He nodded as he walked over to her without saying a word picking her small form up in his arms breathing in her scent, I could see the relief flood over him as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Resting his cheek to the top of her head briefly before he started walking across the road and into the woods towards the reservation.

* * *

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All I am glad you are all enjoying this story!

* * *

The hospital was quiet when the door opened and Sam and Paul stepped inside, the receptionist at the front gawked at the 2 giants standing in front of her for a moment before realizing one of them held a small girl whose pale skin was tinted slightly blue. Grabbing the intercom phone she dialed the main extension line, "Emergency at the front desk, emergency at the front desk." She jumped up and just about ran for the gurney off to the side of her desk pushing it to the men as two orderlies ran out to assist.

One of the orderlies tried taking the girl only to receive a slight growl in response from Paul. Sam looked at him putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "They need to take her Paul, they are going to help her. Let them." Paul swallowed trying to push his wolf down, he knew they would help her. But his wolf didn't want to let any other person touch her at the moment. His head was barely functioning as it was, he had not spoken a word since everything happened. He felt as if he was the one that was frozen, he wished it was him. Finally releasing her small form onto the gurney as the receptionist threw a blanket over the girl before the two orderlies rushed her off to a back room.

The woman put her hand on Paul's arm trying to reassure him, "They are going to do everything they can to help her. Can you please tell me what happened? Where did you find her? Do you know her name? Are you related to the girl?" The woman shot off questions trying to do her job, but Paul could only stare at the now empty hallway. Sam stepped forward looking at the woman, "Sorry he is in shock. She is a 'friend' of ours. Her name is Bella Swan, the Fork's Police Chief is her father. We were out following a trail when we heard the sound of a car crashing. Once we got there we found her lying on the ground. We tried looking for the driver, but they were not around. We got her here as soon as possible, but it was a hike…" He looked at Paul, "Is she going to be alright? She was so cold, and looked like she lost a lot of blood."

The nurse was nodding as she wrote everything down, "Well she looks like she most definitely is suffering from hypothermia, but as for the rest of her injuries I am sorry but I can only talk to her father. I need to call the police now, if there is another person out there injured we need to find them. Thank you boys for bringing her in. You can wait over there if you would like?" Paul didn't say anything as he turned and sat in the waiting room, Sam sat beside him calling Harry on his cell.

"Harry, it is Sam. We found her."

"_Is she okay?"_

"Yes, it was too close. But she is okay. We are at the hospital now. They will be calling Charlie soon, we told them he was her father."

"_Too Close? Okay well we will discuss later. I need to call Billy and Old Quil."_

"Alright bye."

"_Bye."_

About 20 minutes later they both looked up as Charlie Swan rushed into the ER. "Bella Swan… I was called. She… she was brought in. Is she okay?" He was out of breath and you could still see the anxiety and fear on his face. But the new receptionist looked at her computer not finding 'Bella' in the system. Sam and Paul got up and walked to the door of the waiting area. "Charlie, she is here they took her to the back." Seeing Sam and Paul Charlie visible relaxed as he walked over to them hugging both of them, "Thank you… How was she?" They all sat down and talked about her condition when they found her and brought her in, leaving out anything supernatural of course.

Charlie sat there looking down, "She was so scared." I drew my gun, but I couldn't get a clear shot. I would have hit her." He ran his hands through his salt and pepper hair. "I know he dislocated her arm, or broke it. When he pulled her….. the angle and her scream. I always stay calm, keep focused, but when I saw her. It was like everything I have trained for. My job. It just left my head. I couldn't help her." Paul looked up at the man, "There is nothing you could have done Charlie. She is alive and here."

Everyone looked up as the doctor entered the room, "You are Isabella Swan's father?" He nodded shaking the doctor's hand, "Yes, how is Bella?"

She is going to be just fine, we have her body temperature almost back to where it should be, we have her on an IV for blood and warm solution to help. Most of her wounds were scratches or bruises, however she did have a dislocated shoulder and one cut on her neck that was particularly deep. But that is all fixed now, the nurse is getting her cleaned up and into a room, you will be able to go back and see her soon."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you. Do you know how long she will be here? I really want her home as soon as she is able." The doctor nodded, "I understand, the tribal and the Forks dispatch both spoke with me and informed me on what happened. I have already requested the tribal police outside her door as well as in the main lobby since the driver was not found at the scene with her." Giving Charlie a knowing look from one father to another, he understood. "As far as her stay here with us, as long as I keep seeing her level of improvement. I don't see why she couldn't go home tomorrow. WITH strict bed rest." Charlie just nodded, "She won't be leaving her bed." The three men sat back down and waited for the nurse.

Charlie headed into Bella's room first while Sam and Paul staid in the waiting room to give them privacy. After about 30 minutes, the nurse came over letting them know Charlie said they could come in. As they walked in the room both of them ignored the red in Charlie's eyes. Paul himself felt like crying seeing his imprint lying there all huddled under the blankets like she was. She looked so small at the moment. As they sat down Charlie looked at them, "She was awake for a bit, she was confused about what happened. I tried explaining it, but I don't know what happened with the car." He took a breath, "She said she felt…. Like she was on fire. But she said there was a dog or something trying to help her. Did you see a dog out there? She is worried about the dog." Paul just leaned over brushing the hair from her face, "No I didn't see a dog. Just her." Charlie nodded, "Well I have a feeling if she ever sees it again, she will be bringing the dog home." Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little as silently as he could, but Paul and Charlie both heard him and grinned.

"Why are you all laughing?" All three men stopped and stared down at Bella who was now looking up at them, he brown eyes scanning the scene before her. They glanced at the window briefly half expecting Edward to be there, but when she felt Paul's hand on hers she instantly relaxed. Giving him a smile, "Charlie said you and Sam got me here. Thank you. You are… alright? Right? He didn't hurt you?" Paul just shoot his head, "You were the only one at the crash site when we got there, no one else." Her brows furrowed, and Sam and Paul could tell she was thinking about why he had left her. That wasn't what he had planned. Why would he have just left? It is not like he could have gotten injured. Paul pulled her out of her train of thought, "You are alright now. No one is going to come and hurt you, I won't let it." She nodded her head and smiled gripping his large hand with her small one, holding her father's hand with her other as she dozed back to sleep. Paul staring at her deep in thought not noticing Charlie and Sam staring at him and his statement.

The next day Bella passed the Doctors assessment, her temperature was at 98.6 degrees and her cut was showing no signed of infection. She couldn't help the smile as Charlie signed her release papers and Paul lifted her from the bed into a wheel chair. Charlie pushed her out to the car as Paul helped her into the back so they could head back to the Swan house and get her settled in. As much as she insisted that she could walk, Paul picked her and carried her into the house and up to her room. Charlie just laughed as Bella crossed her arms over her chest as he walked ahead and pulled back her sheets so Paul could put her down.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! I do agree with Maxsmomma the speedy release was a bit quick, but Bella didn't want to be there and Charlie knew that. And you'll see she isn't completely without medical care :) Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Paul POV

I couldn't believe it, I had truly thought that I was going to lose her for a while. When I had seen that discussing leech bite her delicate neck. I just knew I was going to die with her. But my little mate surprised me, she survived it. She survived leech venom, she survived the blistering cold, a car wreck, and currently she was surviving me not allowing her out of bed. Which she constantly reminded me that I would be the death of her, but I knew she was kidding when I saw the corner of her mouth quirk up at the corner.

It had been a week since we left the hospital, Sue Clearwater came over to check on her healing every afternoon. The doctor had been nervous about letting her go so soon, but both Charlie and Bella had been adamant about wanting her to recover at home. The only thing that was still bothering her was her shoulder; the strap around her neck causing her slight discomfort but between Charlie and me, we figured out how to add some extra cushion for her.

She was perfect and I still wasn't entirely sure why she had accepted me into her life so easily, I mean hell the first thing I said to her was a sarcastic dig at her ability to stay safe. Only confirmed by the very next day by her being kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend.

Now, here we were sitting in her room watching a movie, I couldn't tell you the name of the movie though. She of course had the bed, and Charlie had brought up the small love seat from the living room down stairs one day while I was patrolling.

He trusted me and refused to have me sitting in the wooden rocking chair all day. That was another thing that blew my mind, Charlie had accepted the bad boy of La Push.

The pack had all noticed my change this week too, Sam said I was now tolerable as Bella's puppy. To which Jake and Jared hurled over laughing, especially when Charlie bought Bella a small husky puppy after her questions about the 'dog' at the crash site, which she named Bao. The damn dog slept up in my Bella's arms, and growled at me when I got to close to her. Bella of course thought it was cute, but I and the rest of my pack knew it could probably sense me. He was growling at me trying to let ME know she was his.

The guys found this absolutely hilarious, a puppy trying to be the alpha over me. One day three I took Bao outside to let him relieve himself when he tried growling at me again. So I growled back, darn puppy piddled on the sidewalk where he was and walked back inside with his tail between his legs. No more growling. Problem solved. At least I was Alpha here, so there was a plus to that.

"Paul?" I was shaken out of my line of thought when my mate leaned over me and shook my shoulder calling my name.

"Yes? Are you okay? Pain coming back?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth as I glanced her over trying to find a trace of discomfort.

She just looked at me giggling pointing at the t.v. which was now blank, "the movie ended about 10 minutes ago, that is about the same amount of time I have been trying to get your attention."

Looking up I nodded reaching over and hitting the power button. "Sorry I was thinking. Do you want to go for a walk Bella?"

She smiled and nodded, before swinging her legs off the bed and stood up. "Thank sounds like a good idea."

He helped her up and into a warm jacket, there was no way he was letting her go outside. The cold winds had died down yesterday when the bulk of the storm passed, but it left behind a white blanket of snow covering Forks and La Push.

They headed out to the back of the house and stepped into the forest, I couldn't help but watch her looking around as if she was made to be in the woods. She looked completely at ease out here with me. Sam had told me I should let her in about our secret a few days ago, but I couldn't help but want her to have a little bit of a drama free life.

"Paul, you are dazing again on me." She smiled up at me before leaning up on her toes, her good arm on mine for support as she gently kissed my cheek. Honestly I could feel my wolf in me jumping for joy, and she only kissed my cheek.

Looking down trying to figure out how to tell her when I just started talking, "Bella there is something I need to tell you." She looked up at me, her large doe eyes with a questioning look, but she didn't speak. No she wouldn't push me she wasn't like that and I couldn't love her more if I tried. "Do you remember anything about the day Sam and I found you in the wrecked car? You asked if we had found a dog."

She just nodded her head and let me continue, "Well I was being truthful, and there was no dog there. It was a wolf." She took a breath, her eyes widening a bit as I continued, "You were in so much pain Bella just lying on the ground, my… the wolf was trying to give you some sort of comfort. He was trying to help you anyway he could."

She just stood there looking at me, "Paul, I thought you said you and Sam arrived after everything? Why would you lie about the dog being there just because it was a wolf?" I ran a hand through my short cropped hair, hoping that this didn't all blow up in my face. "I was trying to protect you. I was trying to let you heal without the extra stuff." She didn't even nod her head, but I knew she was silently telling me to continue. "I… I was the wolf Bella. Have you ever heard our legends?"

She stopped and sat down on a fallen log looking up at me. "Some. I heard about the protectors and the cold ones from Jake when I was younger." Mentally rolling my eyes, of course he would tell her. "Well they are true. Some of the men in our tribe can phase into wolves."

She bit down on her lower lip looking at me, not as if I was crazy, but as if she was trying to determine if she was. "And you?" she prodded me, I couldn't only nod at first. "Yes I can phase. When the Cullen's moved here a few years back the changes started. I promise I will never hurt you. I can't."

She was still gazing into my eyes and I wreched my hands together hoping she wouldn't go run screaming. After a moment her small hand covered mine, "Was it you? Outside my window?" I just stared at her like a huge oaf. "Um. What do you mean?"

She just tilted her head, "Outside my car window? When Ed…. When he was driving towards La Push. There was a huge brown wolf, and a russet one on the other side. They were too big for a normal wolf. And there were two further ahead on the road. As if they were blocking him in."

I just stood at her mouth open, how was she so damn calm? She saw everything. She was waiting for someone to correct her about the 'dog' hadn't she? "You knew they weren't normal wolves?" She just shrugged, "It isn't like he had a giant slab of meat in his car for normal wolves to chase him like that. It was like the brown wolf was telling me everything was going to be okay, but then…. Edward sped up the car right at the two in the road. He was going to hit them. So I pulled on the wheel." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't think the car would flip, but I was hoping it would swerve and miss them." She took a breath, "When I woke up and you said there was no dog….. I was worried he might have still hit them."

I was pretty sure my jaw had just fallen off, she was okay with it. She caused to accident on purpose to protect me…. Well me and Sam. I swallowed, "I wasn't the brown wolf outside your window that was Jared. Jacob was outside the lee…Edwards's side and Sam and I were the ones in the road…" I put my hand on her good shoulder, "Don't….ever…. do…that…again."

Wrapping my arms around her shaking a bit, "Sam and I were going to slow down the car. You wouldn't have been hurt, and neither would Sam or I. We can handle quite a bit." Pulling back looking at her, "You are okay with all of this?" She nodded her head bouncing, "Do you know what he….. was?"

She bit her lower lip and I knew, "Yes. He told me a few months back. How long have you known?" I shrugged, "A year and 3 months, ever since I phased for the first time. Bella they were dangerous. Why were you with him if you knew?" She looked like she was going to cry and I mentally started kicking my own ass.

"At first I thought I loved him", my heart lurched hearing that. "But then…. I had to be perfect. If he like my hair a certain way, that was it. He hated my t-shirts with characters on them, so they were gone. He was trying to get rid of my truck next, it is a dinosaur and he was going to buy me a new one. I like my truck thank you, but that didn't matter. He didn't. And I could never tell him no. It was like I would try…. But he would look at me and I would let him have his way." She leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her before she continued, "But I would gladly have given up my truck rather than giving into his last request. He was taking me away to change me…. I…didn't want to go…but…Charlie came home…and he was going to…."

I couldn't contain the growl that came out, she flinched slightly but never moved from my arms, he was planning on biting her….. He had to have known Sam called about one of us imprinting. He was trying to take her from us….from me. I wished I hadn't killed him now, hit dead had been too quick. "You're safe now Bella, he isn't coming back." She nodded and looked up at me. "He is dead isn't he?" I nodded but gave her a smirk, "He was always dead, but he is dead-dead now."

She smiled and relaxed into me before letting a laugh, "Now I know why Bao keeps growling at you…. "I let out a loud laugh, "Ya….. Puppy was _trying_ to claim dominance over you. But I already fixed that."

She looked up at me in mock horror, "What did you do to my puppy!" I got a grin, "he tried growling, sooooo I growled back. I don't think he'll be trying that again. He knows." She just laughed nodding her head as she snuggled in my arms, "Well as long as you two don't start peeing on my room OR ME to mark your territory I will be fine." I just rubbed my arms down her back again leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I think I already covered you."

I couldn't help my grin when she blushed furiously trying to hide her face in my shirt. She had enough for the day, but I knew I would have to talk to her soon about imprinting.

Looking around the sun was still high in the sky, but it was still cold out. Rubbing her arms one more time, "Let's get you inside. I don't want your health decreasing again." She nodded, but stayed leaning on me as we walked into the house.

* * *

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Sorry this is a short chapter. **

**Paul POV**

It had been two weeks since the accident and one week since I let Bella in on my secret. I had basically lived at the Swans house only coming back to the Rez when it was my turn to patrol.

Feeling the mud in between my paws I knew I would have to grab a shower before I headed back to my mate this time. She probably wouldn't let me in the house.

Chuckling, "You are seriously worried about not letting you in like a muddy dog?"

Growling, "Jared bug off. Would Kim let you in?"

He whimpered slightly, "Touché"

All of a sudden we felt another person join in the pack mind. Sam spoke up, "Both of you, come to my house before heading out alright?"

"Ya ya Sam, You know my mate is waiting for me though?" I growled

He just laughed, "Yes, but this is affecting her and my mate, Kim as well."

Jared spoke with a little panic, "What's wrong is Kim okay?"

Sam just sighed, "Do you really think I would be so calm if she wasn't? I am just going to be letting the two of you know about something I found out to hard way."

Silence…..

"We will head that way now." I responded, the sooner the meeting was over, the sooner I could get back to Bella.

**Sam POV**

Phasing back I threw on my shorts and headed into the house thankful that Emily had got shopping in Port Angeles with Kim today. I didn't know how this conversation was going to go with Paul and Jared, but I had a feeling there would be some crude things said.

Sitting down I turned on the t.v. waiting for the guys to arrive it wouldn't be long and I was dreading their arrival, this conversation was going to be a borderline 'birds and the bees' talk. I didn't get talk from my own dad and now I was responsible for giving it to Paul and Jared.

Growling I got up and stalked into the kitchen pulling open the fridge and grabbing a beer. I barely got the bottle open when the floor boards under my feet shook and the front door flew open with Paul holding Jared in a headlock.

"Come on let me go Paul!" Jared was struggling at an awkward angle under Paul's arms.

"Really? No! You think a leech is just gonna let you go?" Paul growled through the shit grin on his face.

I just dropped my head to my chest walking past them as the continued to struggle.

"Both of you knock it off, Paul Emily will kill you if you break something. And Jared, sadly Paul is right. We will have to practice that….." I too a swig and then continued. "Now, let go and sit down."

Both of the growled but did what I demanded anyways.

Looking at them I sighed, "I just want to let you both know spring is coming." I shot the sentence out as fast as I could. _'Damn I really don't want to be here'_

Jared just grinned, "Ya? So? And summer after that. CLIFF JUMPING!"

Paul snickered but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

Growling and rolling my eyes, "Would you two shut up. This is not an easy conversation." Running a hand through my hair. "Last year I found out the hard way about spring, Jared you met Kim right after so it wasn't bad for you."

Jared looked at Paul and then back to me waiting for me to continue.

Sighing, "With spring coming you have to remember that itismatingseasontoo." I looked around the room finding Emily's vase very interesting all of a sudden.

Paul sat forward in his chair, "Did you say mating season Sam?"

Sam just nodded, "Yes, last year…. Well, with Emily. It was… um, very hard… not to stop. With us being wolves, it is in our nature to…. Have pups."

Jared and Paul both looked deep in thought, Jared looked horny all of a sudden and I was glad we weren't phased so I wouldn't have to live through his visual. Looking over at Paul was a different story. Paul looked worried.

Tilting my head, "Paul what is wrong?"

He cleared his throat, "Bella has been through a lot Sam, I don't think a horny me is going to be a good thing. I am horny as is…."

Nodding, "yes, she has been a through a lot Paul. But she is your imprint. She will feel it too. Emily was….. Insatiable. Which my wolf loved.

Paul cringed a bit and then nodded, "Should I tell her about it?"

I just shrugged, "You can, it might help her understand what is happening when she can't keep her clothes on around you." grinning a bit as Paul and Jared returned the grin.

This was going to be interesting.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction. **

**I am very sorry it has been so long since I last posted. I am actually in the middle of another story I hope to have up soon. But I am trying to work on finishing at least the entire story line so I don't loose my way. And I might have forgotten about this story... SORRY Thank you to everyone who kept posting reviews recently, they really got me thinking. **

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Nodding, "yes, she has been a through a lot Paul. But she is your imprint. She will feel it too. Emily was….. Insatiable. Which my wolf loved. _

_Paul cringed a bit and then nodded, "Should I tell her about it?"_

_I just shrugged, "You can, it might help her understand what is happening when she can't keep her clothes on around you." grinning a bit as Paul and Jared returned the grin. _

_This was going to be interesting. _

**Chapter 10**

Paul ran his hand through his hair nervously pacing back and forth in the woods behind Bella's house not sure what he should say to her, if he should say anything at all.

Looking up at her window before sighing and heading to the back door shoving his hands in his pockets.

Knocking on the door he stood nervously switching his weight from the balls of his feet to back to his heels and back again.

Finally the door swung open revealing Charlie in his signature flannel shirt and faded jeans.

Charlie nodded his head seeing Paul standing there, "Oh hi Paul, she is up there trying to read a book. But with the whole arm sling thing…" he just sighed and shook his head.

Hearing a thump and low mumbling from upstairs Charlie just shrugged pointing to the stairs, "Yah. That."

Paul nodded his head and headed up the stairs to her room seeing her hanging off the bed partially trying to grab the book haphazardly lying about an inch below the tips of her fingertips.

Chuckling he swiped the book up and gently pushed her shoulder back up sitting her upright, "You know your dad is downstairs… I am sure he would rather come up here to get a book than you breaking your good arm falling out of bed."

She nodded her head side to side while rolling her eyes, "I could have done that."

Paul just grinned, "Sure you could have, but I am just glad I was here to help."

Bells nodded, "Me too…." Looking down at her bed spread blushing realizing what she had just admitted.

She swallowed and slowly raised her gaze to meet Paul's, the blush that graced her cheeks a moment ago forgotten. "Paul can I ask you something?"

He nodded not speaking as Bao came in the room hopping on the bed to lay at her feet.

She swallowed petting Bao, "I was wondering why you spend so much time with me? I mean if Ed…he is gone for good. I just don't understand why you want to spend your free time here? Don't I bore you?"

Paul's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped along with his shoulders, "What?" came could of his mouth as a gasp before he could compose himself, "Why would you think you bore me?"

She looked down and bit her lower lip, "You're older than me Paul, and lets not pretend you didn't hate me before the… incident." Taking a breath, "Not that I don't want you here, but I just want to know why you want to be here? Is it some wolf protection duty?"

Paul just sat there staring at her knowing this was bound to happen, he never told her about imprinting never sure it was the right time. Paul was scared shit-less at the moment trying to figure out how to answer the delicate flower sitting next to him.

Swallowing, "Yes, It is a wolf duty. But not like you think."

Running a hand through his hair before putting a bent finger under her chin lifting her eyes to his.

"Bella, it is my duty to protect you. I never told you this before because I didn't know when was right." Closing his eyes briefly, "Sometimes when a wolf…. Um, there is another legend. One where it is possible for a wolf to find the one.. The perfect one. When their eyes meet her for the first time, it is like nothing else matters. We imprint on them and our life becomes bound to that person."

Paul was struggling to find the right words not realizing Bella was staring at him wide eyed and in total shock.

He only stopped feeling her shaking hand lay across his larger one, "Pa…Paul? What are you saying?"

Taking in the feeling of her skin on his he placed his other hand over hers, "Bella, when we first looked into each other's eyes that night after you came back from fishing with your dad, Billy and Jacob…. I imprinted on you."

Looking up at her, "You felt it too, didn't you?"

Bella just sat there shivering slightly, "I think I felt something, but with everything that was happening. I was too scared and hurt to feel anything that night. I was so confused."

Paul frowned, "Everything with the leeches happened after that, why where you scared and hurt then? Had he been hurting you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders slowly, "Not physically no. But he came here the night before late and basically told me they were moving and I had to go, I didn't have a choice. Some vampire law that says if a human finds out they have to be turned or killed."

She sighed, "It had been a bad night, I only went the next day for my dad. I wanted him…." Tears started falling from her eyes, "I wanted him to have a last good memory of me before I 'died'" Wiping a tear, "When I hugged Billy goodbye I told him to take care of my Dad."

Paul could only sit there rage boiling within him knowing that leech had threatened her like that.

Bella wiped her eyes, "I was also trying to say goodbye to Jacob. We used to be close, but then he changed…. I guess I now know that was literally changed. But he ignored me that whole trip, never even looking me in the eye. Then he went and stormed….."

Her eyes got huge as she turned her eyes to his, "JACOB LEFT ME IN THE WOODS, HE LOST ME ON PURPOSE!"

Paul's eyes widened and tried to shush her, "Your dad is downstairs Bella."

They both stared at the door but nothing happened.

Turning back to her, "I get why you were confused that night now. As for Jacob, we can talk about him later I guess…"

Bella shook her head, "No it is okay, I will talk to him. He might get castrated though. I am making a vet appointment for him."

Paul smiled and laughed, "Oh that is funny."

Bella looked at him with a stern expression on her face, "You knew about it….."

Paul's smiled dropped immediately, "He couldn't tell you, it is forbidden…. Me either…."

Her stern look turned into a smile, "I was joking." Looking down at her book, "Well for the most part."

Paul shifted a bit from the boulder of anxiety in his gut, "I think we got off topic."

Bella stilled and then nodded her head, "So when we looked at each other, you imprinted on me? And that means we are connected?"

Paul nodded slowly, "Yea, I can be whatever you need me to be Bella. A person you see, a friend, a brother, or a …mate." He flinched not knowing how she would react to the options he gave.

She sat there messing with the invisible lint on her comforter, "What if I didn't want you around at all?"

Paul tried to hide his reaction to his heart crumbling in his chest, "If….. If you don't allow me near you. I would respect that as best I could, but I would be in agony over it. I can only ever want you."

Bella looked at him, almost feeling his pain. "I didn't say I wanted that. I just needed to know."

Paul nodded in silence as some of the pain left slowly. Looking at her noticing for the first time the slight swell of her breast above the low neck line of her tank top. Cursing Sam and their earlier conversation about mating season. Growling to himself, "Not the right time Paul."

She tilted her head to the side, "What?"

Paul shook his head, "Nothing. Sorry."

She nodded, "Is there anything else you need to let me know Paul? I am not really a fan of surprises. So far I have the fact that you and your friends are wolfs and you imprinted on me. Anything else?"

Paul stilled with the word yes on his tongue, "There is but I don't know how you will react."

Tilting her head, "Well then tell me. I think I can handle anything."

Paul started shaking his head no, "I know you could, but I think I need to know how you want me in your life first."

She sat back with a confused look on her face, "I thought that was obvious before today?"

Paul look at her and tried to remember everything when he was cut off by her leaning forward hesitantly pressing her lips to his.

His eyes shot open slowly pressing into the kiss further. The dam he had built up to keep his wolf at bay broke wide open with her kiss.

Sliding a hand around her tiny waist pulling her to him before pulling back knowing both he and his wolf wanted, no, needed more.

"Bella…. Wait…. I don't think you know what that does to me." Swallowing as he tried sitting back from her adjusting himself.

Bella bit her lip while absentmindedly fixing her tank top, "Sorry, I just like you Paul. I just wanted you to know. I know I am younger than you, but I am only 2 years younger."

He just nodded putting his head in his hands leaning over the edge of the bed. "Bella, I don't know, if you know, what it will mean for you, if you accept the imprint and we get together."

She looked at him confused, "Then tell me Paul, so I can decide with all the facts."

He leaned his head back knowing this was it, "If you accept the imprint in a mate way, you and I would be bound. You… um well you would be able to leave. I would never keep you if you wanted to go, but you could never bare another man's pups. I mean children."

Bella blushed, "But the imprinting means we are meant to be together?"

Paul nodded, "You are meant to be my perfect other half and I am yours."

Bella nodded, "Anything else?"

Paul nodded and stood up sitting on his little couch across the room, "Sam just informed Jared and I today that we are close to…. Mating season…" He looked anywhere but her, "Now that I found you, it will be hard for me to be near you without wanting to… well do things."

Bella blushed hearing that, "Oh. Well I have never done anything like that…." She pressed her knees to her front and wrapped her arms around them.

Paul's wolf howled at her admission inside as Paul growled low, "Good."

Bella looked at him wide eyed, "Did you just growl?"

Paul closed his eyes and nodded, "My wolf is very happy that you haven't done anything with anyone else."

Her interest peaked," Your wolf is separate?" She moved to the edge of her bed setting her feet on the floor.

Paul shook his head, "No, We are one. However sometimes my wolf territorial instincts take over with heightened emotions."

Nodding her head as she stood, "I understand, so what would your wolf do if I accepted the imprint but wanted to take things slow?"

Paul looked up at her, "I will do whatever you ask of me Bella, I am your wolf no matter your decision."

She silently walked to him standing in front of him taking his hand into hers, "I never want you feel as if you have no control Paul. You are your own person."

Paul just smiled looking at her hand in his, "It doesn't work like that Bella."

Kneeing before him so her eyes could line up with his, "I want to see how things develop with us before I say I accept it. I want to be with you Paul, I am just still a little nervous about the lifetime commitment thing after my last boyfriend."

Paul cringed hearing her refer to that leech, he didn't want to think about him touching her.

Shaking his head he took her hand, "Then we will see."

He leaned down pushing a strand of her long dark hair from her face before leaning in kissing her gently, now that he had a taste he couldn't help wanting to kiss her every moment he could.

* * *

Please review :-) Again sorry about the wait!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Previously**

Paul looked up at her, "I will do whatever you ask of me Bella, I am your wolf no matter your decision."

She silently walked to him standing in front of him taking his hand into hers, "I never want you feel as if you have no control Paul. You are your own person."

Paul just smiled looking at her hand in his, "It doesn't work like that Bella."

Kneeing before him so her eyes could line up with his, "I want to see how things develop with us before I say I accept it. I want to be with you Paul, I am just still a little nervous about the lifetime commitment thing after my last boyfriend."

Paul cringed hearing her refer to that leech, he didn't want to think about him touching her.

Shaking his head he took her hand, "Then we will see."

He leaned down pushing a strand of her long dark hair from her face before leaning in kissing her gently, now that he had a taste he couldn't help wanting to kiss her every moment he could.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The following week had been a long one. Bella had gotten clearance from her doctor to return to school, so she had been busy with classes and doing her make up homework.

That didn't stop Paul from seeing her when he could though.

Standing outside her school leaning against her truck, he had taken up driving her to and from school since her arm was still sore.

**Bella POV**

Tapping my pencil on the side of my desk waiting for my teacher to grab the last slide for us to copy before school ended for the day.

Angela looked at me and leaned over handing me a note when the teachers back was turned.

Unfolding the piece of paper slowly to prevent it from crinkling.

_Bella – So glad to have you back in class. Want to head to the first beach this weekend with Tyler, Eric and I? They are going surfing, you and I could hang out? – Angela_

Folding the paper I looked up at her and nodded my head thinking, _'It would be nice to get things back to normal.'_

She smiled and we both looked back at the teacher who was now finishing up the last bit as the bell rang and she yelled out about remembering that our final project drafts were due on Monday as everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out of the room.

Putting my book in my bag, zipping it closed with one hand as I looked at my friend. "Ya I think it would be nice to get out."

She nodded briefly giving me a look of sympathy, everyone knew Edward had lost it and it was assumed through Charlie's reactions to questions that he had attempted to kill me. Our neighbors had corroborated that one after the incident in the front yard.

Everyone had been treating me as if my world ended, the school counselor and I have had 9 meetings in 5 days. She seemed to think my 'break down' was just going to be delayed.

No one seemed to believe me when I said I just wanted to move on from it.

I was just thankful Paul was starting to realize I really was alright and lightened up.

Sure he drove me to and from school, but I didn't mind that my arm did still hurt. He asked me to come over to Sam and Emily's house Saturday evening, I guess there was some get together happening. I hadn't seen them since the incident happened, I really did owe them all a thanks.

Walking next to Angela in the hall as we headed to our lockers. "The beach would be a day thing right? I do have plans on Saturday evening. A small thing in La Push."

She nodded and looked at me curiously, "A boy?"

Blushing I tried ignoring her, but she softly stopped me by placing a hand on my good arm. "Bella, it has only been a few weeks since…."

Holding my hand up, "I know Angela. But honestly it feels a lot longer to me. As for my interest it isn't like, we are moving fast or anything."

She looked at me skeptically, "And does Mr. Patience have a name?"

"Paul… Paul Lahote. He is from the Rez." I said fumbling with the lock on my locker only stopping when I saw her face in the corner of my vision.

Turning to look at her seeing her jaw dropped open, I tried to speak however she cut me off, "Paul Lahote? Lahote?"

She stepped closer lowering her voice, "He is the bad boy of La Push! You went from clean cut to rugged I don't think that is healthy Bella."

Closing my locker I knew in that moment she just didn't understand, "Clean Cut to Rugged huh? Edward had everything yes, but he was also an arrogant asshole who tried to… he tried…. He…. Arh!"

Throwing my back pack over my shoulder ignoring the pain in my arm. I could see the instant regret on her face, but she just didn't get it. Paul saved me, but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell anyone!

"Bella wait, Bella, I am sorry, Bella please wait." I knew I should stop I knew I should answer her but I just needed to get out of there as I walked out of the school letting the door close behind me. I knew I would owe her an apology later.

Seeing Paul standing by my car made me forget it though, walking over to him as quickly as I could avoiding the cars in the parking lot.

He looked up concerned as I walked over, "Everything alright Bella?"

I nodded and then looked behind me seeing Angela staring at me concerned.

Turing back to Paul I nodded my head again, "We just had a misunderstanding, I will call her later. Can we go please?"

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the passenger door of my truck for me. Tossing my bag in first as I crawled in as he shut the door.

As he hopped in and started my truck with a boom as it backfired on him. "I need to take a look at that for you soon it shouldn't be doing that."

I just nodded as we drove down the street. Looking at him, "You know it is the weekend and I already caught up on my work. Can we hang out? You know somewhere other than my house? I am tired of it."

Paul looked over at me and nodded, "Ya I guess we can go hang out at Sam's if you want too?"

Nodding, "Yes that sounds fun, I have only seen the hospital, home, and school over the past few weeks."

He nodded turning onto 110 heading to La Push, "Sounds good, I think Emily will be thrilled to meet you. She has been really excited for this weekend."

I just nodded as we drove. It took about 20 minutes before we turned onto a gravel road with thick trees on either side of the road.

Getting to the small house tucked away in the trees as if it was their personal paradise I looked up to see a tall native man in nothing but cut off shorts walk out onto the porch with his arms crossed over his chest.

Looking at Paul, "Are you sure it is okay we just showed up?"

He nodded, "That is just Mr. Serious Sam, and he is always like that."

I nodded pushing the car door open wincing slightly as Paul came around helping me out of the truck.

"What?" the frown on his face showing me his disappointment.

He growled a bit, "You shouldn't be trying to open door with that arm, you aren't healed yet."

Rolling my eyes, "I am fine Paul."

Walking up to the house I decided to stand behind Paul a bit, I didn't want to risk it if Sam was angry about something.

He stepped down softening his expression a bit his gruff voice started, "Paul." He nodded his head and then looked at me, "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

Stepping out from behind Paul, I was stupid for being nervous. It wasn't like he was going to hurt me after saving me from Edward.

Cradling my arm a bit, "I am alright, Thank you." Looking at Paul who still seemed to be standing close to me and was slightly agitated. "Is everything alright?"

Sam smirked, "It is fine, Paul is finding out how it feels to have another wolf around your imprint. He is….. Territorial right now."

I looked up at Paul noticing his clenched jaw, "Paul, Sam isn't going to hurt me."

Sam just shook his head, "He will need to accept it Bella, it is probably best you stay near him for now."

Looking at Paul I could feel my forehead creasing, "Paul look at me. I am not going to stay away from people, because you don't like it. They are your friend's right?"

Paul growled before looking at me, "I don't like it."

Sam stepped forward placing a hand on Paul's shoulder and on mine, "Why don't we…."

Paul practically ripped Sam's hand off my shoulder, "Don't touch her, you can't touch her."

Stepping away from Paul, how could he say that? "Paul Lahote! You don't get to start telling me who I can be around and who I can't. You are not this person when it is just the two of us, what is going on?" Shaking my head at him.

Paul took a step towards me, "Bella you don't get it. My wolf doesn't like it for now. Sam was the same way with Emily at first."

I could feel my blood pressure going up, "Well he got over it apparently! So you better get over it too! I told you I wanted to see where this was going. I told you after Edward I wasn't sure about relationships. And here you are acting just like HIM!"

I stood glaring at him as he began to shake. Sam stepped between us causing Paul to snarl. "Bella get inside now!"

I stepped back but my eye sight was trained on Paul as he phased in front of me shredding the clothing he was wearing to pieces as another set of arms wrapped around be from behind hoisting me up into their arms and started running to the house.

Once inside I finally saw Jacob staring at me, "What did you say to him?"

I just silently looked out the window, Paul and Sam both gone now. Then the loud sound of trees cracking and wild growling sounded throughout the house from the woods.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Previously**

_I could feel my blood pressure going up, "Well he got over it apparently! So you better get over it too! I told you I wanted to see where this was going. I told you after Edward I wasn't sure about relationships. And here you are acting just like HIM!"_

_I stood glaring at him as he began to shake. Sam stepped between us causing Paul to snarl. "Bella get inside now!"_

_I stepped back but my eye sight was trained on Paul as he phased in front of me shredding the clothing he was wearing to pieces as another set of arms wrapped around be from behind hoisting me up into their arms and started running to the house. _

_Once inside I finally saw Jacob staring at me, "What did you say to him?"_

_I just silently looked out the window, Paul and Sam both gone now. Then the loud sound of trees cracking and wild growling sounded throughout the house from the woods._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bella sat on the couch inside the living room across from Jacob with her hands on her lap after adjusting her sling. She had just leaned back when the door opened and she heard soft footsteps in the kitchen. Stilling unsure if it was Paul or someone else.

Jacob got up and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Em. So there is a little situation." They spoke for a brief period to quiet for Bella to overhear.

Bella walked in shortly after looking at Emily for the first time, she was very beautiful, tall and Lean. Her beauty only marred by puckered scars running down the side of her face.

She smiled brightly and walked over, wrapping Bella in a hug. "You must be Bella. I am so happy to meet you, Where is Sam and Paul?"

Bella sighed and looked down mumbling, "The woods. Paul is having….wolf issues. "

Jacob looked at Emily again, "Like I said. Situation. I arrive right as Paul lost it and phased. Sam phased and forced him into the tree line away from Bella. Paul was pretty close to her, closer than he should have been at that stage. I phased to human and grabbed Bella bringing her inside when I saw what happened."

Emily crossed her arms, "What happened?"

Jacob shrugged popping a muffin into his mouth, "Paul got all territorial on Bella over Sam standing 10 feet from her. Bells told him to knock it off. Paul was a jerk. Bells told him he was acting like the leech. Paul lost it. Now Sam and Paul are discussing things while rearranging the forest."

Emily looked at Bella with pity in her eyes, "Welcome to the club. The boys can be a handful, but I can help you figure out how to talk them down."

Bella tilted her head, "How can you stand the control issues they have? That is normal? I am not going to walk on glass to please him. I did that for Edward and I hated it."

Emily shook her head, "No, that isn't what I mean, and it will get better. It is just new. The wolf side of them is very territorial, and any other males that pose a threat in their eyes for a while."

Bella just looked at her skeptically, "So Sam was the same way?"

Emily nodded, "When Jared and Paul phased it was a constant pissing contest between them. It lasted about a week, but once his wolf realized I had already accepted him he calmed down. Your Paul's mate, he will realize it soon enough."

Bella bit her lip and looked down, "You mean imprint right?"

Emily shook her head, "No I meant mate. Being an imprint doesn't mean you are his mate, you have to accept it first." She stopped and looked at Bella, "Did you accept him? The imprint?"

Bella got up slowly and shook her head no, "It is a huge lifelong commitment, after Edward wanting to turn me and force me to make a lifelong commitment. I told Paul I needed time to see where things would lead us."

Emily walked over to her handing her a cup of coffee, "Then it might take a lot longer, if he doesn't have your confirmation of wanting him. The others will pose a much larger threat in his eyes."

Bella just closed her eyes, "I like him. I really do, I am just scared of that big of a step. I mean that is basically a marriage proposal." Mimicking a guy's voice, "Accept being my imprint and your mine forever."

She looked up, "Not that I care about the fancy stuff, but I have never really been around a working long term relationship. My parents divorced when I was little. I never really was around my dad for more than a week or two at a time, and my mother had a lot of boyfriends until she just married my step-dad Phil."

Playing with her hair Bella sighed, "I don't know the first thing about 'forever', and doesn't Paul deserve someone who can give him stability?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, and you are that person. The imprinting is never wrong, you are the perfect person for him and he is perfect for you."

Bella got up pulling her coat around her as she headed outside to sit on the porch steps. She needed to think about everything. Was she wrong to as Paul to wait? Was she wrong to be afraid?

As the sun started to go down Emily came outside and sat next to her, "You know I rejected Sam in the beginning. We didn't have a perfect beginning either." She gently touched the scars on the side of her face, "After I rejected him yet again, Sam lost it. I was really bad for a while, but he stayed at my side helping me back to health. I saw what I meant to him during that time, and I fell in love with him."

Bella looked worried, "But he hurt you?"

Emily shook her head, "That was an accident, when I said he lost it I meant he phased and I was too close. Sam was new, and being the first one to phase he had a much harder time controlling it. I know Paul has a temper, but I know he is trying to control it. He has changed since he imprinted on you."

Biting on her lip Bella nodded, "Okay I understand that now. What happened when I…."

Both girls stopped and looked up seeing a ragged Sam emerging from the tree line in nothing but old jean shorts.

Heading up to the house Emily met Sam at the base of the porch wrapping her arms around him.

Bella looked away seeing Emily place a kiss on his cheek. They spoke briefly before looking back at Bella. Emily came over giving her a hug before heading inside.

Sam walked over slowly, "Paul is handling this about as well as I did when I first saw the others around Emily. He just needs some time."

Crossing her arms over her chest, "He is being a jerk Sam. Just because I didn't fall into his arms the moment he told me about the imprint, doesn't give him the right to act like this."

Sam nodded, "No it doesn't. But his wolf instinct is going to demand others stay away from you. Since you haven't agreed, or disagreed with the idea of being his mate…. Well he is trying to mark his territory."

He stood a few feet from her still, "Until he can understand others are not a threat, or that you don't want him, I don't know if this will get better when you're around others. Even male humans."

Bella just shifted her weight, "Sam like I told Emily I am not planning on walking on egg shells around him. He needs to accept that I am not going to accept this testosterone battle he is creating."

Sam nodded, "It is not as easy as that Bella. Come on, I will drive you home."

She nodded follow him to her truck startling a bit hearing a low growl coming from the tree line behind Sam. He just turned facing the trees for a moment, "I am just taking her home Paul. Stand down."

There was some more growling, but eventually it stopped and Bella could only assume he had left the area.

The drive home was silent for the most part until she looked over at Sam, "So you're the leader then?"

Sam looked over at her nodded, "Acting leader, but yes. Jacob is supposed to be the pack leader, but he doesn't want the responsibility. I can't blame him, but since I was the first to change I was put there."

She nodded and the rest of the ride was silent. After making sure she got into the house Sam went around back and took his shorts off tying them to his ankle. Then he phased taking off into the woods.

* * *

**Swan House – the next day**

Charlie and Bella were sitting at the table eating breakfast in silence when the doorbell rang.

Charlie stopped and got up from the table and opening the door. He spoke to the person for a moment before turning, "Bella your friend is here to pick you up."

Putting her bowl in the sink after rinsing it quickly, "Who?"

Heading into the living room she saw Angela standing there looking nervous. "Bella I am very sorry for what I said yesterday. It wasn't my place. I hope you will still come today?"

Charlie quietly removed himself from the living room so the girls could talk.

Bella leaned against the hutch, "Come on in Angela, Thank you for apologizing I might had been a little too unhinged with my response yesterday though." Shrugging as she sat down, "I figured that you wouldn't want me to come today after that."

Angela looked at her, "No you weren't, I talked to Eric after and he told me I probably shouldn't have said that."

Bell nodded, "Well, I wasn't expecting you. Can you give me a few minutes?"

Angela beamed hugging Bella, "Of course!" Letting her go after a moment, "I will just call Tyler and Eric to let them know not to wait up."

Bella nodded watching Angela pulling out her phone as she headed upstairs.

Looking through her closet pulling out her hoodie and slipping on her boots and tying them. They were going to the beach, but it was only early spring and still cold out.

Grabbing a bag she headed downstairs packing it with some sandwiches and bottles of water for the day.

Looking at Angela when she came in, "I am almost ready, just packing some food."

Angela nodded, "We did the same. Eric answered, I guess Tyler is already in the water. They are crazy if you ask me."

Bella just nodded, "I am horrible at sports, let alone ones that require you to stand on a board in rough, fast moving water."

Angela laughed, "I am glad we are good Bella. I was really worried you wouldn't speak to me."

Driving to the beach the girls talked about school and everything Bella had missed, not to mention the many rumors spreading about what happened with Edward.

Bella just left it at he had tried to kidnap her after Dr. Cullen had told them they were moving for a new job.

The girls stepped onto the sands at First Beach and looked around, it seemed they were the only ones there with the exception of Eric and Tyler who were already in the water.

"BELLA! ANGELA!" Both girls snapped their heads to the water seeing Eric waving at them.

Angela waved back as they made their way down to the water's edge to sit in the sand.

Leaning over to Bella, "I am glad you came, I would have been really bored watching those two getting beaten by the waves by myself."

Bella looked at her curiously, "Why did you agree to come in you would have been bored?"

Angela shrugged, "I was hoping you would come. We haven't spent a lot of time hanging out lately."

Bella couldn't help smiling a bit, "Well thank you this is nice talking with you. Very stress free."

Before the girls knew what was happening Tyler had lifted Bella up over his shoulder spinning her around. Eric did the same with Angela, both girls cried out in surprise.

Bella wacked Tyler on his back with her hand as a sudden wave of anger swept over her, "TYLER PUT ME DOWN!"

He spun her around once more before setting her down. Bella jumped from his grip as if it had stung her, but before she could get another word out a loud menacing growl came from the tree line behind them.

Eric put a now petrified Angela back down, "Guys I think we should…."

Eric, Tyler and Angela stiffened as if their spines were a steel rod as a large dark silver wolf stepped out of the trees growling viciously.

"We need to go….." Tyler grabbed his keys as the wolf started down to the beach where they were all standing when two other wolves came out of the tree line.

Angela fumbled for her keys running to her car, "Bella we need to go."

Bella shook her head no, "They are leaving see?"

The two other wolves had guided the enraged dark silver one back into the tree line.

Bella stood still feeling the rage building in her chest, however it was not her own.

Angela was still sitting in her car ready to go as Bella stood staring into the woods. Tyler and Eric stood on each side of her, Eric was the first to speak putting a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella we need to leave, those things were huge!"

Tyler grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the car when Eric stilled looking at the tree line. "Go, Go, GO….."

Bella snapped her head back looking at the trees seeing an irate human Paul in nothing but his cut off jean shorts running towards her with Sam and Jared running after him trying to catch up as hard as they could.

"Oh no." She whispered seeing Paul, he was pissed. Looking down at her wrist seeing Tyler's hand gripping her so hard the skin around his hand was white.

She turned trying to pull her hand out of his grip, "Let go Tyler! You need to let me go NOW!"

She finally was able to pull free as he dropped her and ran to his car leaving her on the beach. She could hear Eric arguing with him in the car about leaving her there as he peeled out of the parking spot they were in.

Angela ran out of her car trying to get to Bella when Paul reached her pulling her off the ground against his chest.

She could hear his wildly beating heart thumping against her head on his chest.

Sam and Jared finally caught up standing on either side of him. As Sam started to speak an angry Angela walked past them and confronted Paul.

"EXCUSE ME! Just what do you think you are doing to her! What you assume that due to the issues with her last boyfriend she WANTS to be manhandled? Let her go now!" Bella looked wide eyed at Angela and stayed still unsure what Paul would do.

Paul growled, "He was touching her….. He can't touch her."

Bella looked at Sam who had a resigned look on his face, remembering what Emily had said about their testosterone levels around other males the first week or so and she felt guilty about what had happened.

Bella looked at Angela and nodded her head, "Thank you for trying to protect me, but I really am alright. Why don't you head home?"

Angela looked at the three giant men nervously, "Are you sure Bella?"

Bella just nodded, "I think Paul and I need to talk."

She nodded and looked as if she might have given her a hug but then thought better of it getting into her car and driving off.

Paul's grip on her lessened slightly, but it was still pretty hard with Sam and Jared there. She knew she was going to have some bruising the next day. Wiggling her arms and wrapping them around Pauls waist she could see some more of the tension leave him as if her touch was magical.

Looking up at him, "You know they were just playing right? Tyler and Eric would never hurt me."

Paul growled slightly, "I don't like their scent on you."

Tilting her head, "Okay, I will just go and snuggle up to Bao then."

He grunted slightly before running his hands down her back and nuzzling the crook of her next, "No."

Looking over her shoulder seeing Sam and Jared smiling a bit more. Finally Paul had calmed down and Sam nodded to Jared before they disappeared into the tree line.

Pulling back she looked up at him, "I think we need to talk about a few things?"

Nodding Paul sat in the sand pulling her down with him. "Bella I just…"

She stopped him, "Emily explained a few things about you're…. Testosterone levels to me." Biting her lower lip, "I think what happened back there, while not entirely my fault, was made worse by what I said at Sam's house earlier."

Paul stilled and looked at her as if she's grown another head.

Bella just smiled and continued, "You were still a jerk. But you didn't deserve the comment about being like… him." Leaning back a bit, "I also have been thinking about us."

Paul wavier a bit, he clearly had not been expecting this conversation.

Kneeling in front of her Paul gently placed his hands on her legs looking up at her, "Please don't think you are being forced into a decision Bella. I can't lose you, it would kill me. I can't say I am sorry about my reaction to those boys they were grabbing you, but they were too close."

Placing her hands on his hands, "I am not being forced, I just realized a few things I already knew." Patting the space next to her indicating for him to sit. "I want you to know that I do accept our imprint, however that doesn't mean that I don't still want to take things slow. And I still want to be able to hang out with my friends."

You could physically see the stress drain from Paul's face at her words.

She smiled seeing his expression, "I don't want you thinking, that I am still thinking, there is someone else for me. Every time I close my eyes I see you. Every time I am alone, I want you to be there." Pointing to the water, "I wanted you to be at the beach today too. With me."

He leaned up pulling her lips to his, one hand behind her head and the other on her waist.

She kissed him back just as passionately before pulling away reluctantly, "While I know what I feel it still scares me Paul. I am fighting between wondering if I even have a choice about my future and wanting to just kiss you forever."

The blush on her cheeks spread down disappearing beneath her shirt. "But is it really my choice?"

Paul leaned in again this time speaking low to her, "The imprint only shows us who each other is, our perfect match. Everything you are feeling is yours."

He cleared his throat gruffly, "What you said. Did you mean it? That you accept the imprint?"

Bella smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Yes Paul, I accept it. I accept you. And not as my friend, my brother, or a guy I see occasionally. I… I want you as my boyfriend Paul."

Paul could barely contain himself, "You accept me as your mate?"

Bella smiled, "Yes"

* * *

And chapter 12 is a wrap! Please review!

I hope the three chapters in 3 days is good! Especially this last chapter which is like 2 chapters in one. I am going on vacation and probably will not be updating again for about a week and a half to two weeks. I am going to Disneyland for a whole week! I look forward to reading all your reviews when I get back!

I hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

**Thank you ALL for the amazing reviews for the last chapter!**

**I had a wonderful vacation with my family, my children had so much fun. We did find out my youngest has a crush on Belle from Beauty and the Beast so that is always good! Lol. Thank you all for understanding my leave. We just got back late on Tuesday so I am still dealing with unpacking and getting people back into routines. I am hoping it will go smoothly (Although my youngest has decided he likes sleeping in the same room as mommy…. So my night time has been cut short.)YOU'RE BED KIDDO!**

**Ha Ha well onto Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_The blush on her cheeks spread down disappearing beneath her shirt. "But is it really my choice?"_

_Paul leaned in again this time speaking low to her, "The imprint only shows us who each other is, our perfect match. Everything you are feeling is yours."_

_He cleared his throat gruffly, "What you said. Did you mean it? That you accept the imprint?"_

_Bella smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Yes Paul, I accept it. I accept you. And not as my friend, my brother, or a guy I see occasionally. I… I want you as my boyfriend Paul."_

_Paul could barely contain himself, "You accept me as your mate?"_

_Bella smiled, "Yes"_

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Later that afternoon Bella was sitting in the kitchen waiting on the oven to finish the cookies she was baking for the bon fire that night. She had already finished 2 batches of Oatmeal Raisin and 3 batches of Chocolate Chip this was the last batch she had time for if she didn't want to be late to the beach.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

She grabbed the oven mitt before opening the oven grabbing the searing cookie sheet. The phone rang as she was standing up as she accidentally let the oven door recoil up burning the soft underside of her forearm.

"DAMN IT!" Running to the sink after tossing the cookie sheet onto the stove top pushing her arm under the chill water of the faucet as Charlie ran in.

"What is wrong?" He stared at her for a moment closing the still open oven door and turning it off.

Glancing at her arm, "I just burned myself. My arm started to hurt again, and I ended up burning myself. It isn't too bad though."

He peeked at her arm nodding, "I'll get the first aid kit for you."

Bella just sighed and nodded her head, "Ya, It has been a few days, it is probably feeling lonely."

Charlie just guffawed headed to the hall closet grabbing it for her.

After drying her arm and putting some Neosporin on her wound she placed a gauze patch over it and tapped it down. "I guess I am wearing long sleeves tonight."

Charlie shrugged, "They all know your accident prone, it isn't like it would be a surprise."

Glaring at her dad, "Thanks….."

He just shook his head and left her in the kitchen.

Looking at the clock it was now 10 minutes until 7pm. She still had to get changed and manage to get there by 7:30pm. Grabbing the bowl she took the cookies off the sheet one by one with the spatula careful not to burn herself again before rinsing the sheet off in the sink and heading upstairs.

Taking off her flour covered shirt and pants she headed to the shower careful not to get her new bandage wet. After blow drying her hair quickly she hurried back to her room pulling out a fresh pair of jeans, a tank top and a long sleeve shirt to cover the bandage. It was going to be a little chilly anyways as she grabbed her zip up hoodie sweatshirt.

Quickly getting dressed before heading downstairs seeing Charlie waiting for her. "Ready to go Bella?"

She nodded her head, "I can drive myself you know?"

He shrugged, "I am heading to Billy's house anyways."

Nodding she grabbed the tubs of cookies and her house keys before walking out the door.

Once in the car she grimaced slightly seeing it was already 7:15.

Charlie got in seeing her face, "You'll only be a few minutes late."

Nodding, "Yes I know. I just prefer to be on time."

He smiled nodding, "Well I will drop you off near the beach."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Charlie."

Paul sat on a log next to Jared staring at the road leading down to the beach where they were at.

Embry jumped over and sat next to them staring at the empty road, "So… What are we looking at?"

Paul simply shoved him off the log grumbling about waiting for Bella.

Embry just laughed knowing Kim and Bella had yet to arrive, "I really never want to imprint." Before taking off heading to where Emily had started piling to food.

A few minutes later Kim turned the bend in the road and came into view holding a large plate, to which Jared hopped up and ran over taking it from her.

Paul sighed and kept watch, finally he saw Charlie's cruiser heading towards them and squirmed a little uncomfortably. The others joked with him about the bad boy of La Push being with the Chief of Forks police department's daughter.

Standing as the car stopped and headed over as her door opened, "Thought you changed your mind."

She just shrugged, "Well, you know, I wasn't sure about what to wear."

She handed him the two containers before kissing Charlie on the cheek saying goodbye, "Have fun at Billy's Charlie."

He just nodded before taking back off down the road after nodding to Paul.

Both headed over to the tables putting the containers down as Jake and Quill ran over grabbing one and taking off laughing as Paul growled at them.

Bella just shook her head, "Jake grabbed the oatmeal ones, and he will be back quickly."

Paul just laughed, "Pup."

Bella pulled out another container, "Here these are for you so you don't have to share." Smiling up at him as he put his arm around her shoulders walking with her to the sand as they sat down.

Taking off her shoes letting her toes wiggle in the sand as she relaxed and rested her head against his chest. "How was the rest of your day? I had to talk Angela off a cliff after the incident with you, Tyler, Eric and her this morning."

Letting a little growl out before sighing, "Sorry about that." He picked up her wrist that Tyler had grabbed earlier watching her flinch in pain.

Sitting up a bit straighter he took her hand in his closer to him and pulled the sleeve back a bit, "You're in pain?"

Sitting back she pulled her hand back as he reluctantly let it go, "It isn't from Tyler, don't blame him. I had a little…. Accident while making the cookies that is all."

His brows furrowed as he reached out again pushing the sleeve up the rest of the way revealing the bandage on her arm. "What happened?"

She looked at her arm, "I accidentally contacted my arm to the inside of the oven door. It is just a burn, it will be fine in a few days."

He nodded and let her hand go finally glancing into her eyes, "As long as you're alright."

Nodding she smiled leaning her head back onto is shoulders watching the waves roll onto the shore.

**Paul POV**

* * *

I was upset that she had gotten hurt while baking the cookies for the pot luck and I. I would need to be around more to prevent future accidents.

Feeling her leaning against me I felt the calmness that I only recently discovered when I saw her. Glancing down at her small form against me, leaning forward a bit to get comfortable I couldn't help but see the swell of her breast down the front of her shirt.

Scrunching my face while closing my eyes as I felt myself slowly getting a little hard, _'Come on Paul you can't think like that.'_ I thought to myself.

Adjusting myself so she wouldn't know my predicament. I couldn't help running my hand down her arm smiling seeing her arm prickle at my touch. _'Was she feeling the same thing?'_

Putting my hand more firmly on her shoulder, leaning down nuzzling the soft crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent deeply I couldn't help but notice her scent becoming thick with arousal.

Sitting up I tried thinking of anything other than her to prevent my slowly hardening member from getting worse. Looking out at the water I finally spoke up, "Want to head back to the group?"

She pulled away from me and stood up causing me to miss her touch. As she smiled down at me, "Not really but I guess we should."

I stood up following her watching her hips sway slightly as she walked in front of me.

Suddenly I was knocked to the side as Embry and Quill jumped against me, "Get OFF you idiots!"

Embry just smirked, "You are just a love sick puppy now, which is hilarious!"

Quill joined in, "He is more like a whipped puppy."

I was getting angry, angry that they were on me, angry that they were joking at my expense, but the worse angry that they had separated me from Bella.

Growling shoving the two of them to the sand, I glared down at them feeling my blood boil. "Shut up, the two of you don't know shit."

Sam walked over to us smiling and laughing, "Guys knock it off. You have no idea what Paul is going though right now."

Putting his hand on my shoulder leading me away from the two baboons I called pack mates. He probably knew I wanted to tear their arms off at the moment.

Growling at them once more before walking away with Sam, his hand on my shoulder forcing me along. "Paul, just breathe, the guys could smell Bella's scent. They were just giving you a hard time."

Growling, "It is none of their business."

Nodding he looked at me, "Just remember Quill is 17 and Embry is only 16. Plus neither of them have imprinted. They don't understand the pull, it will get easier with time."

Finally calming down seeing Bella laughing with Emily and Kim, "I don't want anything except her, and for her to be happy Sam."

He sighed looking at Emily, "I know the feeling."

Nodding we started heading over to our girls when Jared ran over to us in a panic. "Sam there is a problem, a HUGE problem!"

The girls ran over, Bella straight into my arms, "Paul my dad just called. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack at Billy's house."

Jared stared at her, "I guess I know why now."

Sam just looked at Bella, "Is Harry alright?"

My Bella just pressed her face into my chest shaking her head no before mumbling, "He didn't make it."

Jared reached out getting Sam's attention, "Seth just phased Sam. And Leah….."

I couldn't believe my ears when I sputtered out, "Leah Phased?"

Jared just nodded and I could see the emotion running over Sam, he was frozen. Looking down at Bella I reluctantly pulled away from her, "Bella I need to help Jared with the new wolves. Go meet with your dad, I am sure he will need you." I hugged her tighter knowing her dad, Billy and Harry always used to hang out. It was going to be hard on everyone.

Emily came over hugging Sam, before looking at Bella, "Come on Bella I will give you a ride to the hospital."

She nodded before squeezing me again, and then leaving the beach with Emily. I could feel not only the pain of our separation, but the pain heavy in her heart as well.

Looking at Jared and then to Sam, "It is going to be a long night."

* * *

And that is a wrap for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Paul is starting to feel the mating pull more and more –Evil Grin-

But poor Harry, I know it is different from in the books, but I had to have Seth and Leah phased somehow.

Please Review :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Previously**

_I couldn't believe my ears when I sputtered out, "Leah Phased?"_

_Jared just nodded and I could see the emotion running over Sam, he was frozen. Looking down at Bella I reluctantly pulled away from her, "Bella I need to help Jared with the new wolves. Go meet with your dad, I am sure he will need you." I hugged her tighter knowing her dad, Billy and Harry always used to hang out. It was going to be hard on everyone._

_Emily came over hugging Sam, before looking at Bella, "Come on Bella I will give you a ride to the hospital."_

_She nodded before squeezing me again, and then leaving the beach with Emily. I could feel not only the pain of our separation, but the pain heavy in her heart as well._

_Looking at Jared and then to Sam, "It is going to be a long night."_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

Putting the lasagna I had put together carefully into the oven before setting the timer. I turned in the kitchen noticing the peach walls for the first time, it was such a happy color despite the present moment.

Sue Clearwater did have a nice home, I was just sorry I was seeing it during such a hard time for her.

Charlie, Billy and I had been over here for the past two days helping her and cooking for her. After Harry's death she almost collapsed, it became even worse when it seemed her two children Leah and Seth had disappeared.

I knew why they weren't here, Paul came to me last night telling me that they were both having hard times phasing back. Their emotions were too intense.

That was the last time I'd seen him, and that was only for a half hour. I made him food and tried to have him rest, but he just wanted to hold me after eating.

Normally I was fine with him holding me, but I was getting worried about him.

Jared and Paul had both been phased the whole time basically. Jake, Quill, and Embry came and went, but they still had to go home and school. Sam….. well he couldn't phase at all. He had tried at first, but it was quickly decided that Leah was more agitated when he was around.

Charlie came in and sat next to me sighing loudly, "You should head home Bella. You shouldn't need to be here taking care of us adults."

Looking at him, "And stay alone at home? I already have my school work caught up, besides Sue needs you dad. I am fine."

Beep Beep Beep

I turned putting hot pads on and grabbing the casserole out of the oven that was on the rack below the lasagna I put in earlier.

"Besides, someone has to take care of you guys." I asked smiling as much as I could.

Charlie nodded and I could see the pin in his eyes from losing Harry. I knew they had been friends long before I had been born.

Suddenly he got up hearing Sue crying again, I got up and stepped outside onto the back porch from the kitchen pulling my sweater tightly around me as I looked up at the night sky. My world had gone from normal, to vampires, to werewolves in less than a year.

Shivering slightly feeling the cold breeze creeping between the threads in my sweater when I heard a rustling and loud thumping from the thick woods as if something very large was running straight at me.

A light brown wolf with a white face emerged from the woods growling viciously at me. Still hearing what I could only assume was other wolves barreling towards us.

Putting my hands up shakily, "I am a friend…"

Seeing Jared, Paul, and Jake emerge behind the wolf trying to get her back into the trees. But the wolf just kept stalking towards me causing Paul to try and block me.

Finally the wolf lunged at Paul trying to bite him, I couldn't help the scream that emerged as I saw teeth grip around his neck, "PAUL!"

Forgetting my own safety I ran down the steps to get to Paul. Jacob knocked Leah away from him as I threw my arms around Paul's neck, feeling his soft fur against my arms I sighed and leaned into him.

Suddenly I felt him shift and I was pulled against his bare chest, he pulled back placing his lips to mine. "Bella that was stupid, Leah could have…."

I couldn't help but kissing him back, cutting off his speech about my lack of self-preservation.

Pulling back finally I checked his neck with my eyes while running my hands over his hot skin. "A few scratches, but I think you're alright."

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist's stilling my movements, "I am alright Bella. I heal really fast."

He looked over my shoulder at Jared and Jake who were still trying to calm down who I know knew to be Leah. "She is really upset you're here Bella, she doesn't want anyone here."

Nodding, "I get that Paul, but I am not leaving my dad here alone right now. He is hurting over Harry's death too."

I couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed me remembering camping with my Dad and Harry two years ago. Thinking about Harry, and what it must be like for Leah. What would I be like if it had been Charlie.

Paul pulled me back to his chest running his hands down my back trying to comfort me as the tears I had been holding back came out in force.

Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist I held onto him for a moment, "I… I am sorry Paul. I didn't mean to break down like that." Wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater.

Looking up at him I saw him looking at me a little uncomfortable, "Paul are you okay?"

He just nodded, "Yea, I am just waiting for you to freak out on me."

Now I was confused as I stepped back from him, "Why would I freak out on….." Finally seeing him I realized I saw all of him. "Oh Cheese-Its your naked…"

Slapping my hand over my eyes, "Sorry I shouldn't have looked."

I could hear Paul chuckling a bit quietly, "We can talk about the Cheese-It comment later. Seriously though you went with Cheese-Its?"

I could feel my skin heating up and knew I was blushing horribly when I heard Paul's next words.

He put his hands on my shoulders again shuffling himself next to me, "She phased back finally."

I turned seeing a naked and crying Leah sitting on the dirt staring at her house, her long hair matted and dirty. Pulling from Paul I stopped thinking and ran to her as I took off my sweater. I stalled only for a moment before dropping to my knees in front of her wrapping my sweater around her.

Tilting her head she looked at me through glossy eyes, "Why are you here? It isn't your dad!"

I stiffened a little, "I knew your dad Leah, My dad knew your dad too. We are helping your mom. She lost him, and you and Seth all in one night."

She started crying again as I wrapped my arms around her, "I am a freak, why the hell am I a wolf!"

I just looked up at Paul who had since pulled on a pair of cut off shorts, "Paul, Jared, Sam, Jake and the others all do it too. It is your heritage." I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Jared spoke up, "But we don't know why you are the only girl."

Paul nodded, "We will need to speak to the elders about it. But first we need to calm down Seth. How were you able to do it? Seeing your house?"

Leah curled into herself shaking her head no, "I don't know how I did that."

I could tell she wasn't being truthful, but I wasn't going to be the one to rat her out.

Kneeling up a bit I put my hands on her, "Let's get you cleaned up okay Leah?"

She just looked at me confused and nodded her head as we stood up, I did my best to help her upright but she was a lot heavier than me now.

Paul stopped me and put Leah's arms around his and Jared's necks. Jared spoke up, "We can't take her home like this, and Sue would be hysterical. Especially since Seth is still missing. Paul your house is closest, let's head there."

Paul growled about people just inviting themselves over, but started heading in that direction.

I stalled briefly realizing that I had never been to Paul's house.

After a few moments we stepped into a clearing and I saw a small wooden home. There were some pots that looked like they used to be very pretty when they held flowers, I could see curtains in the windows, and what looked like an old iron bench out front.

It almost looked abandoned.

Looking around I saw a shed off to the side with the door closed, that building looked a little newer and wondered if that is where Paul spent most of his time.

Stepping in the house after the boys and Leah, the front of the house had an old couch, t.v., and a bookshelf filled with what looked to be textbooks.

On the other side there was a round wooden table with four matching chairs and a hutch. Then an opening to what I could only assume would be the kitchen. A darkened hallway which probably lead back to the bathroom and bedrooms.

Looking back at Paul who was refusing my gaze as he helped Leah down the hall, "Bella we will be right back."

I took that as my que not to follow anymore and walked over sitting at the table. The walls had a few picture frames up, the pictures were a bit faded but she could see a few people.

Paul and Jared walked out a minute later talking in hushed tones before Jared walked out of the house all together.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck and sat next to be at the table, "I know it isn't much. I don't usually stay here."

Putting my hand on his, "It looks like it could be Paul. Some cleaning and new paint. It just needs people to care for it. Why are you embarrassed?"

I felt his hands clenching, "I never wanted you to see my house, I don't have anything fancy for you."

I sat back giving him a jokingly mad expression, "Paul Lahote, you've seen my house with Charlie. It is nothing extravagant. And I haven't even lived with him for the majority of my life. I was with my mom, going hotel to hotel every time she changed her mind about something. The reason she has money now is that she married Phil. But I am not there."

Leaning forward kissing him, "I don't need the newest things, or the name brand clothing, you should know me a little better than that by now."

Feeling his strong arms wrapping around my waist I let myself go to him sitting on his lap. Running my hands through his hair as I kept kissing him.

Pulling back hearing Leah clearing her throat, I couldn't help but growl seeing her standing in was I assumed was only one of Paul's shirts. I don't know what came over me, but I was angry. Straddling Paul's legs wrapping mine around his waist, my arms more tightly around his neck as I glared at her.

She couldn't wear his shirts, only I should be wearing his shirts. His scent on her kept adding fire to the flame building inside of me.

Paul rubbed my back, "Bella it is only because she had nothing to wear." Pulling my face to his, "Bella look at me."

I growled at her again before looking back at Paul right as Jared walked in, "Territorial much Bella?"

He chuckled at me obviously knowing something I didn't. I snapped at him, "She isn't supposed to smell like Paul. He is mine, not hers. She can't smell like him."

Putting my face in the crook of his neck I breathed in his musk scent calming down a bit.

Paul kept rubbing my back and nuzzling my own neck, "It is okay Bella, and they are outside now."

Looking up I saw we were along and the anger in me dissipated as I looked at Paul. I was confused now, "Why did I do that? I am not like that…."

Paul chuckled as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "You accepted the imprint, and you are now a wolf's mate. You are going to be … very… protective over me with other females around me. Just like I am when you're around the guys. Sam said it will get better eventually."

Looking at him shocked, "I wanted to rip that shirt off her."

Paul got smug, "Well that would be interesting."

Smacking his chest, "PAUL! This is serious, I can't go around maiming other girls who are near you."

Kissing me he smiled, "Well then I think we should cover each other…."

Smiling I pulled away from him after noticing our current position, "Ok, down boy."

Looking at the door, "I should go and apologize to Leah. I was very rude to her."

He pulled me back to his lap, "Jared already took her somewhere else. You know I really like it when you growl."

He leaned up capturing my lips as I returned his kiss, wrapping my arms back around his neck. We stayed like that for a while longer until my phone went off in my back pocket.

Sighing I pulled back grabbing my phone, glancing at the caller id I groaned, "It is my dad….. I left without telling him. And it is now after midnight."

I got up and accepted his call.

Closing my eyes, "Hi Charlie."

"_Bella where are you? You just left without telling anyone."_

Cringing, "I am sorry, Paul and Jared needed me for something. I am on my way back."

"_Next time tell someone where you are going. Also, take whatever food you are cooking out of the oven. After we got the oven off we had to open all the windows and leave the house for a while."_

My eyes widened, "The lasagna!"

"_It is more of a blackened piece of charcoal now Bella. I am more scared that we couldn't find you!"_

My head fell forward as I nervously scratched the back of my calf with my other foot. "I'll be right there."

Hanging up I turned to Paul, "I need to go back to Sue's, I sort of created a mess."

He gave me a look and then nodded, "Alright, but we are finishing this talk later."

Blushing I found myself nodding my head as we headed back to Sue's.

* * *

Please review and thank you for all the other reviews as well! I love reading them!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I really enjoy reading them!**

* * *

**Previously**

_I got up and accepted his call._

_Closing my eyes, "Hi Charlie."_

"_Bella where are you? You just left without telling anyone."_

_Cringing, "I am sorry, Paul and Jared needed me for something. I am on my way back."_

"_Next time tell someone where you are going. Also, take whatever food you are cooking out of the oven. After we got the oven off we had to open all the windows and leave the house for a while."_

_My eyes widened, "The lasagna!"_

"_It is more of a blackened piece of charcoal now Bella. I am more scared that we couldn't find you!"_

_My head fell forward as I nervously scratched the back of my calf with my other foot. "I'll be right there."_

_Hanging up I turned to Paul, "I need to go back to Sue's, I sort of created a mess."_

_He gave me a look and then nodded, "Alright, but we are finishing this talk later."_

_Blushing I found myself nodding my head as we headed back to Sue's._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

Over the last week both Leah and Seth made it back home in time for Harry's funeral. Charlie and I had been allowed to attend the ceremony, even though non tribe members are usually not allowed.

I think Billy had something to do with that, he knows about the wolves and me being Paul's imprint. Plus he knew my father was close to Harry.

The ceremony had been very nice, and now everyone was trying to move on. Leah was still causing issues for Sam whenever they were both phased at the same time. Even Paul returned to me a bit down sometimes after seeing her thoughts about Sam and Emily.

Right now I was lying in bed trying to finish my math homework before bed, finally closing my book I got up and looked out the window knowing Paul was out on patrol tonight.

Opening the window to let the cool air in as I crawled into bed, suddenly I heard a howl and sat up trying to see if I could see anything. Nothing stood out and I reluctantly went to bed knowing that someone would let me know if anything happened.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Forks High School**

Bella entered the school looking exhausted, even though she had tried to sleep it was restless.

She nodded to Angela as she went to her locker pulling her books out for science class and shutting the door. Yawning before turning to head down the hall when Angela ran to catch up to her.

Slightly out of breath, "Bella, you don't look well. Are you alright?"

She just nodded, "I didn't sleep well last night."

Angela nodded and quickly responded with, "Well maybe you should go home. I mean you're caught up and everything right?"

Bella stopped and looked at Angela curiously, "What is wrong? You never promote missing school, am I missing something?"

Angela started to stutter her words when Bella stopped paying attention to her all together.

Turning Angela saw what caught her eye and nodded, "Yes that is why I was thinking you should go home."

At the end of the hall Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood staring at her. Emmett waved at her nervously.

Angela spoke to her without looking at her, "The rumor is Dr. Cullen's new job didn't pan out and they decided to bring their family back to Forks to finish their high school. But, I haven't seen Edward."

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she remembered the terror he had put her through, but he was dead now right? Paul said he could never come back. Just seeing the rest of the Cullen's was too much for her as the edges of her vision began to darken and fade out.

She briefly heard Angela calling out for help, before the world blacken on her completely.

* * *

**Forks Hospital**

Bella's hand twitched causing Charlie to jump from his chair and take her hand. "Bella can you hear me?"

Slowly opening her eyes she looked around the familiar room, "Yes. What happened?"

Charlie put his hand on her arm and pressed the nurse call button with his free hand. "The Cullen's came back and your friend Angela said you passed out when you saw them. I already have guards outside the room incase Edward shows up. Don't worry he won't get near you."

The nurse walked in with Dr. Cullen a minute later, "Welcome back Bel…."

Charlie got up and stood in front of Bella, "No, we need another doctor nurse."

The poor woman looked nervous standing between Dr. Cullen and the Chief, "Dr. Cullen just arrived back, and he is the best doctor we have here."

Charlie just shook his head, "Not after what his son did to my daughter. I want a new doctor or I am leaving with my daughter. I will take her to the reservation hospital if need be."

Bella laid on the hospital bed in shock, "I want to leave dad….. I want to go now." Her skin was paling more and more every moment she was staring at Dr. Cullen. "Why are you back? I don't want you here!"

Dr. Cullen put his hands up, "I will get you another doctor Bella. You don't look well enough to travel, even if it is to another hospital."

She held onto Charlie's hand and nodded, "Then go."

Dr. Cullen stepped out of the room paging another doctor to the room as he headed to his office. Stopping short he crinkled his nose and turned to face Sam, Paul, and Jacob. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to arrive."

Paul growled and stepped forward, "Why are you back? You and your coven have caused enough damage."

Sam stepped forward, "More have turned because of your coven, besides one of your coven broke the law and bit Bella. We let you leave after his death, but we won't be as forgiving again."

Dr. Cullen raised his hands, "We are not hear to harm anyone, we are back to protect Bella. Someone told the vampire leaders that she is aware of our existence, the punishment is our death, and hers."

Paul growled, "No one is touching her." Sam and Jacob both growled at Dr. Cullen as well. "She is a member of our pack as an imprint. They have no right to touch her."

Dr. Cullen just shook his head, "If we are here it looks as if we are still grooming her to be turned."

Paul tried lunging at the Doctor but Sam and Jacob pulled him back, "You and your family will not go near Bella. She is Paul's mate and has accepted that. You need to keep your distance."

Doctor Cullen shook his head, "We have to have contact with her for the plan to work. The Volturi will not believe it, and then her life will be forfeit."

Everyone stilled as Charlie came into the area, "Doctor Cullen, I asked you to get another Doctor and yet, no one has arrived. I am sorry but I don't want you or your family near my daughter, there won't be any more discussion about this."

Dr. Cullen sighed and nodded, "I will let my children know."

Charlie nodded and looked at Sam, Paul and Jacob, "Come on boys, I will show you to Bella's room."

Paul was the first to react following Charlie, "This place stinks."

Charlie nodded, "I hate the smell of hospitals too." He said not realizing the true meaning behind Paul's words.

Getting to the room just as the nurse was leaving. She looked at the 4 guys in front of her, "Oh sorry, the doctor ordered some scans just to make sure Miss Swan is alright. She should be back here in about a half hour."

Charlie nodded but looked upset, "Why didn't the doctor wait for me? My daughter is technically a minor."

The nurse checked her chart, "Your daughter seemed fine with it. It won't happen again Chief Swan."

He nodded as the group entered Bella's room. Sam, Paul and Jacob all went ridged upon entering the room and huddled together as Charlie walked over and called Bella's mother to give her an update on what was happening.

Paul growled low, "This room is thick with vampire scent, I can pull the head leeches scent separately, but I don't recognize the other one."

Sam nodded and left the room with a short, "Wait here."

Jacob and Paul stood by anxiously for a minute until Sam arrived at the room followed by Dr. Cullen.

Paul growled at Dr. Cullen, "Why is he here?"

Dr. Cullen just stood still and breathed in deeply, "Afton of the Volturi has been here, he can cloak himself. But only to those not looking for him. His scent is mixed with Bella's."

Paul, Jacob and Sam ran from the hospital and into the tree line as soon as they reached it they phased.

Sam started sending out orders for Jared and Seth who were patrolling the area. _"Keep an eye out for Bella and a vampire in the area. She was taken from the hospital. The Head leech recognized him as one of their leaders who can cloak himself."_

Jared popped in, _"We have been running in circles Sam, there are many vampire scents at different areas."_

Paul growled, _"I am going to tear them limb from limb! Every time the leeches are here she gets hurt!"_

Jacob and Sam both growled in agreement.

Paul abruptly changed direction and increased his speed, _"I GOT HER SCENT!"_

The others quickly followed and kept up the pursuit following Paul. It was his mate in danger.

The mist from the ocean started coating their fur as they neared the cliffs. Emerging from the tree line Paul growled as he caught sight of Bella. She was being held with her back against the taller man's front, the look of fear clearly evident in her eyes.

As she saw Paul and the others she struggled trying to reach him, "Paul!"

The man's attention narrowed on the wolves, "You have pet's wolves? I can see why the brothers are wanting you to be turned. You have control over them."

She tried glaring up at him, "I don't control them thank you. They are their own beings."

He chuckled pulling her back with him when Jared, Seth, Embry, appeared on one side and Leah and Quill on the other.

His face turned grim seeing his situation, especially with Paul advancing on him.

Knowing he didn't stand a chance he released her chest, but kept hold of her arm. Glaring at the wolves, "I really didn't want to do this the hard way."

Turning quickly with her as he jumped off the cliff ledge taking Bella with him.

Bella screamed as her body submerged into the icy cold waters of the ocean, her lungs filled with salt water as she tried to breathe.

The waves tossed the two of them violently until Afton released her arm. As her body swirled under the water she thought about Paul. Suddenly she felt a strong grip clamp down on her arm pulling her head above the surface.

Sputtering as she came up quickly pushing the hair from her face as she looked around through cloudy eyes. Turning her head in the water trying to keep her head above water as another wave crashed over her. However she was quickly pulled back up.

Finally she felt the bottom hit her knees as she looked up seeing the beach. Looking to her side she saw Paul holding her up as he continued to make his way to the shore.

Finally getting there he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't let you out of my sight. You're going to start school on the rez, and you can move here, and …."

She put her hand up, "Pa..Paul wait. It was an accident, besides Charlie doesn't know about any of this."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "Just don't let me go Paul." Tears leaked from her eyes as she held onto him as she freely breathed.

Lifting her up into his arms holding her close as he looked at the others emerging from the water, "Did you get him?"

Jacob came out of the water holding a dismembered arm, "Almost, the rest of him got away."

Paul just nodded as he ran carrying Bella back to the hospital her hair and hospital gown drying on the way.

Placing her on a gurney, "Just go with what happens. Trust me."

He turned and walked away just as a nurse came over in a panic, "Miss Swan I am so sorry about the other nurse misplacing you. Come on I need to get you to the x-ray room and then back to your father."

Bella just nodded and realized that her father wouldn't have to worry about her disappearing again and thankful for whatever had happened.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Lying on her bed against Paul who with the exception of 5 minutes hadn't taken his eyes off her since then incident with Afton.

She smiled looking up at him, "I guess it is a good thing the hospital didn't know about my tumble into the ocean. They wouldn't have allowed me to leave after a simple MRI."

Paul growled a bit, "I am sorry he got that close to you. I should have…"

She rolled over kissing him, "You got me back, and you made it so my dad never knew."

Running his hand up and down her back, "Well I am just glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if he had taken you."

Looking at him lying on his chest, "You would have found me." Taking a breath, "How did you pull that off at the hospital anyway?"

Paul broke eye contact finding the ceiling very interesting, "The head leech notified the other nurse's you never arrive for the MRI thing. He put it in their heads that your gurney might have been misplaced."

She nodded, "So you worked with him?"

He looked up at her, "Let's not talk about that." Grinning at her as he kissed her again. "I am just happy you're safe."

She smiled down grinning at him, raising an eyebrow before placing a kiss on his neck.

Paul stiffened gripping her arms at her side as he flipped her underneath him. Kissing her holding her hips still beneath him. Her right leg coming up and hooking over his.

Pulling back pressing his forehead to hers, "I need to stop Bella. I…"

She smiled up at him, "Sorry."

He just grinned down at her, "I just don't think your dad would want to walk in on…anything."

She just nodded as he rolled off of her and pulling her to his side.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review :)

I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Previously**

_She smiled down grinning at him, raising an eyebrow before placing a kiss on his neck._

_Paul stiffened gripping her arms at her side as he flipped her underneath him. Kissing her holding her hips still beneath him. Her right leg coming up and hooking over his._

_Pulling back pressing his forehead to hers, "I need to stop Bella. I…"_

_She smiled up at him, "Sorry."_

_He just grinned down at her, "I just don't think your dad would want to walk in on…anything."_

_She just nodded as he rolled off of her and pulling her to his side._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Next Day**

Paul was at the shore with the other guys playing catch with a football while Emily, Bella and Kim were prepping food in the kitchen for their impromptu picnic.

After everything that had happened the group decided they needed time to relax. They were trying not to think about the Cullen's being in town again or the fact that the Volturi most likely would be back again.

Bella grabbed the first platter of sandwiches and Emil grabbed the other as Kim grabbed the two totes of chips and drinks.

As Paul saw Bella heading out he ran from their game missing the ball that was just thrown to him. Taking the platter from her before kissing her on the cheek as they walked to the tables in the sand.

Embry and Jacob where jumping around them and Sam and Emily making Kissing noises until Paul put the platter down and put Jacob in a choke hold.

Dragging him around, "Will you knock it off Pup!"

Sam and Jared just laughed and the group watched the two giants struggle for a while.

Finally Paul came over sitting by Bella taking a bit of her sandwich.

Bella looked up at him in mock horror, "PAUL! Get your own sandwich." She playfully smacked his arm as he leaned in for another bite.

Emily walked over handing Paul a plate with two sandwiches on it, "Down Paul, let the poor girl eat her own lunch."

Paul just chuckled and took the plate from her, "Thanks Em."

The afternoon was flying by as the tide came in, poor Jared and Kim had been sitting down further as a wave came in quickly drenching the two of them.

Everyone laughed as Jared helped Kim from the water, suddenly everyone's attention turned as van pulling into the small parking lot for the beach.

The group quieted down a bit as the guys cautiously wanted who got out of the car when Jared groaned as if he just got some really bad news.

Kim looked up at him confused, "What is it?"

Jared just pointed and spoke to Paul, "Man don't freak out…again."

Paul just looked up at him from his spot in the sand confused, "Why would I…."

All of a sudden there was a sound of the van door closing, "Oh hey look! Hi Bella!"

Bella turned in Paul's arm to see Tyler, Eric, and Angela, "Oh Hi. What are you guys doing here?"

Angela walked nervously down to be Bella was sitting with Paul, "Sorry, we were coming down here so the boys could go surfing again." Angela looked at Paul, "Hello."

He just nodded his head at her as Tyler and Eric ran down to the water zipping the back of their body suits up.

Angela looked back to Bella, "How are you? I mean after seeing the Cullen's again? After you were taken to the hospital they left school."

Bella snuggled in deeper to Paul's side, "I really don't care about the Cullen's Angela. Sorry, But I closed that chapter of my life. It was just a shock to see them, that's all."

Angela nodded, "I am glad you are happy. "She looked around at the other people before continuing, "I see we are interrupting though, I'll talk to the boys about moving down the…"

She suddenly stopped speaking as she stared blankly at Quill who in return was staring at her from his seated position in the sand by Embry.

Bella looked up at Paul, "What is going on?"

Paul just looked at Sam nodding his head before whispering to Bella, "I think your friend is going to be joining our group."

Bella looked between Angela and Quill and smiled briefly before wrapping her arms around Paul's waist, "Well there is a thought."

* * *

**A Week Later**

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

Bella rolled over in her bed exhausted from being up late talking with Paul. Finally realizing Charlie had taken an early shift and she was the only one home.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

"Ugh…" Rolling out of bed grabbing my slippers after hissing at my bare feet touching the cold floor.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

"Yes I am Coming!" She yelled out before leaving her room and heading down the stairs.

Finally getting to the door. Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock….

Opening the door quickly to stop the knocking only to have Angela fly into the house quickly shutting the door behind her, "Oh my gosh Bella, Quill is a wolf! I mean he turns into one, or is one. Or….idk but he turns into a wolf!"

She was pacing the living room, "And Paul. He said Paul could turn too! Did you know?"

Bella just rubbed her eyes and nodded her head, "Come on I will start the coffee. We can talk."

Angela followed but was shaking the whole time, Bella looked over at her. "Angela yes I knew. Quill is still the same guy you have been talking my ear off for the past week. He really is a good guy. And Paul is pretty amazing, I love him…"

Bella paused hearing her admission about loving Paul. "I love Paul….." She looked up at Angela smiling.

Angela smiled back at her, "You always were the stubborn one. I knew I loved Quill about 3 days ago. Not that I am going to tell him yet."

Bella nodded as she sat down with the two cups of coffee, "Well I think you will fit in just fine Angela. Emily and Kim are great people to know, the guys are cool too even if they are a little… rambunctious." Letting a little chuckle out.

Angela just smiled and the two girls talked for the rest of the morning.

Around noon the phone rang and Bella got up to answer it.

"Hello Swan residence."

Charlie answered, _"Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to be working a double and won't be home till tomorrow. I will just catch some sleep on the couch here. Why don't you stay over at a friend's house tonight?"_

Bella glanced over at Angela and nodded, "Yea I am sure I can figure something out. Take care at work tonight."

He cleared his throat, _"Alright, well you take care as well. Okay. Goodnight."_

"Good night Charlie." She said before hanging up the phone.

Turning back to Angela, "Well it looks like I am free tonight."

Angela laughed and nodded, "Looks like it" She stood up and grabbed her coat, "I guess I will see you later then?"

Bella looked at her curiously, "Aren't we going to hang out?"

Angela smiled, "I am having lunch with Quill today, I am going to meet him on the reservation in about 30 minutes. I can drive you to Paul's if you want?"

Biting on her lower lip, "I'll go get dressed and see where Paul is. Be right back." She ran upstairs and grabbed her phone quickly sending Paul a text asking if it was alright to be dropped off at his house.

Tossing the phone on her bed as she opened her closet pulling out a long sleeve hunter green shirt and a fresh pair of skinny jeans. Running a brush over her hair she checked her appearance in the mirror. Grabbing her boots and putting them on as her phone dinged.

_-Meet me at Sam's. We are going over schedules. Almost done.-_

Smiling she sent a quick, Okay, before grabbing her coat and heading down stairs. "Hey Angela can you drop me off at Sam's? That is where Paul is."

She just nodded grabbing her keys, "Alright, that is where Quill is anyways."

The girls nodded before heading towards the reservation.

Pulling into the gravel driveway of Sam's house the girls both smiled instinctively knowing Paul and Quill were nearby.

Walking in Bella made a beeline for Paul and seated herself on his lap kissing his cheek, "Well hello."

He smiled at her snaking a hand around her waist holding her close, "I am glad you are here."

Embry made kissing noises at the two of them resulting in Quill kicking me in the shin, "HEY! That hurt man!"

Quill just smiled leaning back as Paul stood up bringing Bella with him, "We are going for a walk."

Bella nodded and headed out of the house with Paul as he hollered to Sam that he was leaving. There were some murmurs that Paul understood and he nodded as they left the house and headed down the street.

Paul tossed his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the gravel road towards his house. Looking down at her he smiled, "So I thought you were going to be hanging out with your dad today after his shift for dinner? Not that I am complaining."

She just laughed, "Oh I know you're not. I was supposed to, but Charlie called and say he was pulling a double. He won't be home until tomorrow. So I decided to come see you."

He smirked, "Well good to know your all mine."

She blushed a little and nodded her head, "Of course I am."

Reaching the house she noticed the house was a little cleaner than the last time she had been over. Stepping inside she realized the floor had even been swept recently. Smiling at Paul, "Did some house cleaning?"

He just nodded scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Ya well, I figured now with someone who might actually be coming over it should be a little cleaner."

Bella just smiled, "Well what do you want to do? Do you have any good movies?"

Paul shrugged, "You can take a look." Pointing to a wall in the living room that had a book shelf filled with DVD's.

Scanning the wall she found a few that she liked as her fingertips grazed the titles. Finally she pulled out a copy of "Die Hard" and walked back over to the couch sitting down.

Paul came over setting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and two cans of pop, grabbing the movie from her he chuckled, "Die Hard? You really want to watch this and not some chick flick?"

Bella just laughed watching him put in the movie, "One, you do not have any chick flick movies. And two, Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker."

He just laughed sitting down next to her as the movie started, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they watched Die Hard.

Once the movie ended they ended up taking a short dinner break before starting the second movie.

Right after the shootout in the airport Paul lost interest in the movie as he watched Bella's chest rise and fall with her breaths. Running his finger up and down her upper arm as he watched her skin prickle with excitement. ''

She turned to look up at him and smiled kissing his cheek, she went to turn her attention back to the movie however Paul gently put a finger under her chin guiding her lips to his.

Kissing her deeply pressing her back into the couch, pushing her hair from her face.

Lifting her right leg over his lap accidentally kicking the bowl of popcorn on the floor, however neither of them cared at the moment.

Gripping her leg right above the knee pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling his lap.

The two of them had lost all intreast in the movie at this point. Paul was running on hand up and down her thigh while the other was running through her hair holding her lips to his.

Hearing her let out a soft moan Paul couldn't help it as his wolf side came out a little in a pleased growl.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as she tightened her thighs around her waist.

Breaking the kiss Paul leaned forward a bit playfully biting her neck. After that everything happened so fast as her arousal hit his nose like a brick wall.

* * *

**-Lemon (Or as Lemon as I can get)-**

**You can end the chapter here if you would like.**

He lifted her up carrying her to his bedroom wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Holding her up with one hand while the other fumbled with the clasp on her bra. Finally it released as he dropped her onto his bed. He stood at the edge of his bed looking at her laying there with her hair spread out over his pillows before taking off her boots and crawling up her.

Slowly lifting the hem of her shirt revealing a sliver of her stomach as he placed small kisses across it before moving up to her pert breasts and then her neck causing her to moan out his name.

Growling in pleasure Paul pulled back ever so slightly pressing his forehead to hers, "Are…are you sure? I won't be able to stop again."

Entwining her fingers in his short cropped hair pulling his lips to hers as she kissed him deeply after mumbling, "Yes"

She reached down gripping the edges of his shirt pulling it up over his head running her hands down his bare chest. Bucking her hips against his causing him to bite down on her lip.

"Paul…." She moaned out as he took her wrists in one hand putting them above her head. His other hand slowly lifting the hem of her shirt until it was over her head. Releasing her hands briefly to remove her shirt and then slowly pulling her bra down her arms.

He kept his eyes on hers reassuringly as her now bare chest pressed against his.

Running his hands across her soft side, "So smooth, So soft."

She smiled and leaned up kissing his neck while her hands undid the clasp on Paul's shorts pushing them down over his hips as his hands gripped the bed beneath her.

Paul stood up briefly pushing his shorts down off his hips revealing his hard member to her. Smiling down at her giving her a moment to back out before leaning down and unbuttoning her jeans sliding them down her soft pale legs followed by her panties before throwing them to the side.

Crawling up her body planting kisses on her calves and then thighs, pressing his nose to her core breathing in her scent. Slowly tasting her as her body shivered, He looked up to her and grinned.

Moving up placing kisses upon her stomach to her breast taking care not to give more attention to one over the other.

Bella was wriggling underneath him gripping at his shoulders, "Paul…. You are teasing me."

He chuckled and finally brought his lips to hers, "I love you Bella, my Bella."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too Paul." Biting her lower lip, "Please be gentle, I am not… I mean I haven't… I…"

Paul kissed her softly, "I will."

Maneuvering himself between her legs; he gently inserted a finger into her wet core moaning to himself finally feeling her around him. After adding a second finger he massaged her pearl with his thumb watching in pleasure as she wriggled beneath him.

Pulling his hand away he pressed his hardened member to her core applying the slightest pressure. Looking up at her, "Just breathe."

Bella let out a breath as he entered her swiftly, her nails dug into his back as she let out a small cry.

He stilled for a moment until she bucked her hips indicating for him to move.

He moved slowly at first until his wolf demanded more and picked up the speed. Bella certainly didn't mind as her toes curled while her legs wrapped around his waist. His teeth grazing her neck as if wanting to bite down.

After a while Paul let out a growl as Bella came around him, causing her muscles to contract. Milking Paul's member until he came, shooting his hot semen into her core.

Both parties stilled coming down from their sexual highs, resting his forehead to hers before kissing her lips.

Smiling at her gently wiping the small beads of sweat from her brow, "Are you alright Bella?"

She just nodded slighting and then kissed him, "I am perfect. You?"

He just kissed her, "I have you, In my arms, In my bed, I couldn't be better."

He rolled off her and onto his back pulling her into his side as she snuggled up to him. Resting her head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

Paul just watched her sleep tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling the blanket over them and falling asleep himself.

**\- End Lemon-**

* * *

AND End of the chapter. I do apologize for the lemon, however I am not used to writing them. I hope it was good enough to get the point across.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Previously**

_Hearing her let out a soft moan Paul couldn't help it as his wolf side came out a little in a pleased growl. _

_Wrapping her arms around his neck as she tightened her thighs around her waist. _

_Breaking the kiss Paul leaned forward a bit playfully biting her neck. After that everything happened so fast as her arousal hit his nose like a brick wall. _

_-Lemon (Or as Lemon as I can get)—_

_Leaving this part out of the preview in case someone didn't want to read it_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**2 Weeks Later**

Bella was laying on Paul's bed in one of his t-shits that looked like a dress on her watching him pulling on his jean shorts. Sam had called about 10 minutes ago needing to meet with Paul. The Cullen's had contacted him after Alice had a very spotty vision.

Sitting up onto her knees, "Do you know how long you'll be?"

Paul grinned, "Can't keep your hands off me eh?"

Bella threw a pillow at him but then sank back down, "I don't want too."

Paul laughed and crawled across the bed kissing her, "I need to leave now or I am going to ravage you again."

Bella blushed but pushed her shoulders back, "Well maybe I want you too."

Paul barked out a laugh and nodded, "I love mating season." Kissing her once more before leaving the room and running to Sam's.

Bella sat back on the bed looking around at the room she was now very familiar with. Smiling as she rubbed her hand across her sore thigh remembering how Paul had taken her from behind not even an hour ago. Laying back on the bed realizing how tired she really was before falling asleep.

The two of them had basically become recluses at Paul's house whenever he wasn't on patrol or she at school. Charlie didn't really see but of a difference since she was home every night, he probably assumes that she had just gotten very close to the group.

Sam while in the throes of being affected by the mating season as well did his best to schedule Paul and Quill for patrol when Bella and Angela were at school. That way they weren't attempting to get the girls out of school either.

When Paul arrived at Sam's he noticed the rest of the pack besides Seth and Embry were there, remembering that they were on patrol he sat down without questioning it.

Jacob sat next to him before he crinkled his nose moving away, "DAMN PAUL!"

Paul just grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Well this meeting did pull me away from her."

Sam just walked in and nodded in almost an apologetic way to Paul, Jared, and Quill knowing they were probably feeling the pain he was in as well.

Addressing the group he brought out his leader tone, "Alright. I received a phone call from the head leech about the short leech's visions. Apparently the vampire who tried to take Bella a few weeks back made it to Italy..."

There were growls throughout the room as he paused.

Growling with bottled rage Sam continued, "The vampire leader have apparently made the decision to attack us, they want Bella and all other humans who know of vampires existence to be killed. This not only includes all of our imprints, but our elders as well."

Paul growled standing up so fast the chair he sat in flung across the floor and cracked hitting the wall, "They won't touch her or anyone else!"

Sam nodded, "Right after hearing this information I placed a call to our brother tribe's in Montana, Oregon and Idaho. They have all agreed to come and help defend our people as well as spreading the word to other shifters if they can make it in time."

Paul looked slightly worried, "In time? When does the leech see them attacking?"

Sam looked at him, anger clear on his face, "She said they already left via ship, they will be here within 4 days. We don't have a lot of time to prepare."

Jacob stood up, "Is there anyone else we can talk too? Anyone else who can help?"

Sam stared at the floor boards, "The Cullen's have offered their assistance as well." Looking to Paul, "I have left accepting their offer up to Bella, it is her choice if they join us or not."

Paul just growled before running from the room back to his house, there was going to be a massive influx of wolves in the area very quickly. A war was starting.

Getting to the house he opened the door; not seeing her at first caused him to panic slightly until he heard her soft snore coming from his room. Walking in quietly Paul laid down next to her watching her chest rise and fall peacefully knowing that when she woke it would be gone.

After a few moments she shifted and looked up at him smiling only briefly until she saw his frown and the worry in his eyes.

Touching his face, "What's wrong Paul?"

He swallowed, "The vampire leaders are coming to kill you Bella, and every other person that knows. Sam has called other shifter tribes to come and help us defend our tribe."

Sitting up straight she paled even more than her already pale complexion, "When are they coming? How long do we have?"

Paul looked at her, "Sam said within 4 days. We don't have a lot of time. Look at me Bella." Tilting her head to his, "I will not let anything happen to you."

She nodded as she leaned into his arms wrapping her arms around his waist, "What can I do?"

He pulled back staring at her, "You need to stay as far away from the fighting as possible. I need to know you are safe Bella. Out of harm's way while I am fighting."

Bella looked down knowing that there was nothing she could do except be in the way. Nodding her head, "Alright. What can I do from a distance?"

Paul sighed, "The leeches offered to help as well."

Bella looked at him nervously, "And?"

Paul took a breath, "Sam says it is up to you whether we accept their help, and we have 3 other tribes on their way. Possibly more if they were able to reach out before leaving."

Bella dropped her mouth open staring at him, "Accept the help Paul. We need all the help we can get. I won't let my feels cost anyone their life if I can help it."

Looking down as she played with the bed cover, "Besides you probably want Jasper at the very least, he was in the civil war and I think he did battle planning or whatever it is called."

Paul just looked at her, "Strategist."

Nodding her head, "Ya that."

Wrapping his arms around her "We will figure this out."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Five tribes had arrived, none bigger than the Quileute tribe though, two others had phased two days ago. That had caused a mess for a while. The Cullen's had come around and begun training almost immediately, we all met in the woods on the outside of the Quileute territory.

Every time a new tribe arrived there was the initial issue of vampires being a part of the group, but Sam would speak to each of the leaders and things would move on quickly.

Jasper was planning with Sam and the other leaders while the rest of the wolves were training, only a few ever staid back with the imprints at a time.

Finally Alice stilled and looked up with wide eyes, "They are here."

The ground trembled underfoot from the growling and phasing of all the wolves. It felt like an earth quake from all the wolves running through the woods.

Colin, Brady, and Seth along with two other younger wolves from separate tribes ran for Sam and Emily's to protect the girls so Paul, Jacob and Jared could go toward the fight.

Paul phased back to a human quickly grabbing Bella and kissing her, "It is time we have to go. Colin, Brady, Seth, Kern, and Lathan are coming to watch over you. They will be in the woods, just stay in the house. I love you Bella."

Shakenly she kissed him again, "Promise you will come back."

Paul shook his head, "I will do anything to protect you Bella. Anything."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Previously**

_Paul phased back to a human quickly grabbing Bella and kissing her, "It is time we have to go. Colin, Brady, Seth, Kern, and Lathan are coming to watch over you. They will be in the woods, just stay in the house. I love you Bella."_

_Shakenly she kissed him again, "Promise you will come back."_

_Paul shook his head, "I will do anything to protect you Bella. Anything."_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The Quileute wolves were the first to reach the vampires catching them completely unaware Paul took out a male vampire about 15 when he was turned.

Before the vampires even started fighting back the wolves and the Cullen's had taken out a number of the witness' and some of the guards. It wasn't until Leah roared in agony did the wolves need to start concentrating which vampires had powers.

Dr. Cullen pointed out a young blond female around the same age as the boy Paul took out first. "She can inflict pain with her thoughts!"

Sam nodded to him but then charged at him, confused Dr. Cullen turned around just in time to see Felix behind him. It was an only a split second until Felix removed the doctor's head from his shoulders.

His wife screamed out as Sam finally got there are started fighting with the vampire giant. Paul jumped in and joined the fight trying to distract the giant so Sam could get to his neck.

Finally after a struggle Sam was able to clamp his massive jaws around his throat as Paul removed one arm and then the other.

Esme in her grief started attacking without plan and precision, she lost her head trying to get to another of the guards.

Looking around Paul saw vampire and wolf bodies covering the land, thankful that there were more vampires dead that wolves though.

Finally Paul and Sam cornered a blonde leech in more formal robes as he yelled up at them, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM CAUIS ONE OF THE THREE…."

He didn't say anything else after his head was removed from his body, Looking over he saw Jasper and Emmett removing another 'royal's' head tossing it into the huge bon fire in the middle of the battle.

Paul looked at Sam, 'Sam, I think they are on the run, I've seen a few head off the way they came.'

Sam nodded his large head bristling his black fur, 'yes, I have already sent Malcon and his pack to greet them at the water's edge. They won't make it far.'

Paul nodded and then stilled seeing a member of his own pack lying in front of them, phased back to his human state. His body crushed and bitten, 'Jacob?'

His paws thundered to Jacob's side, Sam as well joined him as he barked for Paul to find a pulse.

Paul phased back to his prone human form leaning over Jacob's body only to realize he was gone. There was no life left in his body as he stood up phasing back to kill.

Looking at Sam through red eyes, 'Jacob is dead Sam.'

Sam howled and then stalked towards the remaining man standing in a royal cloak, the fighting having died down.

As he walked he phased into his human form towards the remaining brother who was being held by Emmett and Jasper, "Do we have your surrender? Your coven's attacked us unprovoked leading to 7 wolves dying. Your coven has been brought down to the five of you kneeling here."

The man raised his head, "I am Marcus sole surviving leader of the Volturi." He looked around at the remaining members of his coven knowing they would all die if he refused. "I have not been the one for a fight in a few hundred years. You have our surrender, and my word that your tribes will be free from any vampire ruling. From my court."

Sam growled and nodded his head, "Take your men and go. You will never step foot on any tribal land or you will face our wrath again. And next time you will lose your head."

Marcus stood as his arms were released to him nodding his head in acceptance as he motioned for the remaining Volturi to head back to Italy.

The remaining wolves howled in victory and in sorrow for their lost brothers.

Pulling on his shorts as the others phased to their human forms and dressed Sam looked around at the battle ground. Walking over Sam picked up Jacob's lifeless body in his arms and headed towards the reservation.

Jacob was the only member of their tribe killed that day, the other tribes picked up their fallen brothers and all followed Sam.

Walking out of the trees near the Black's home Sam continued alone. When Billy opened the door his tears fell freely seeing his only son's body.

Sam layed Jacob down on the couch, "He fought bravely Billy, before I phased back a member of one of the other tribes told me he saved their life with his. The vampire was killed and your son's death was avenged."

Looking down at Jacob, "I am sorry I couldn't protect him Billy."

Billy just nodded and hugged Sam, "We knew this wasn't going to be easy Sam, Did…did we win?"

Sam nodded his head, "Yes, the vampires retreated and admitted their surrender. Two of their three leaders are dead."

Nodding and closing his eyes, "Then my son's death in not in vain."

Sam nodded his head, "No none of the deaths of our brothers were in vain. We lost 7 from all tribes combined."

Billy nodded, "Their soul are with the Taha Aki now watching over us all."

Sam bowed to Billy in respect as Billy put his hand on Sam, "Sam you are now the pack leader truly. Not until my heir accepts it. Even if one of my daughters bare a son it would be another generation until they are ready. Take care of them Sam. They trust you, and you are a wise leader."

Sam nodded, "I am honored to hold this position Billy. I will honor your family."

After saying that the others dispersed and went their own ways.

Paul, Jared and Quill followed Sam back to their mates at his house. Upon arriving there they found the remaining Cullen's standing in the tree line with a sad Colin, Brady and Seth.

Sam walked up looking at the younger wolves, "Go be with your families."

They nodded and took off looking at the four vampires in front of him. Paul and Jared flanked him with Quill standing off to the side.

Stepping forward holding his hand out, "You four will be welcomed on our land from here on out as long as you stay true in not harming humans. You have proven yourselves trustworthy allies…. And friends. I am sorry for your loss."

Jasper stepped forward shaking Sam's hand, "Thank you. If you ever need us we will be here." Clearing his throat, "We are sorry for the loss of Jacob Black as well. I know he was a good friend to Bella, however we did not know him well."

Sam nodded his head looking at Paul, "She won't take it well."

Paul nodded knowing her grief over the loss of her friend would be great. "I will do all that I can for her."

Jasper nodded along with the others before disappearing into the woods.

Sam turned to the others, "Take your mates home. They will need your comfort, and you will need theirs."

They nodded following Sam into the house as Emily ran to him. Paul looked over seeing Bella who let a tear fall before getting up and running to him as well.

Holding Bella in his arms Paul walked silently out of Sam's house heading for his own.

After nothing but silence the whole way Bella looked at him once they were in his living room, "What happened Paul?"

He sighed, "We got their surrender, they have retreated and everyone is safe. But not without loss on our own side as well."

Bella looked at him trying to hold back her tears, "Who?"

Paul tried to take in a breath but all it did was cause his shoulders to shake, "Jacob…. His father already knows. Sam brought Jacob to him. I am so sorry Bella."

Her tears broke like a damn flooding her cheeks with warm rivers of salted tears. "I…"

Paul got up and wrapped his arms around her holding her close before leading her to his room, holding her close as the night wore on. Finally she fell asleep exhausted from her tears and grief.

Her phone dinged from Charlie in the early morning hours telling Bella something had happened and that he was coming home to talk with her. Cringing Paul sent Charlie a message stating that is was him and she knew about Jacob, she had cried herself to sleep at his house on the reservation.

Charlie only responded once telling Paul to take care of his baby girl and that he was headed to Billy's house.

* * *

**The next day**

**Bella's POV**

Looking at my reflection in the mirror was even more depressing than how I felt. Black dress, black flats, straight hair, everything as depressed as it could be.

Today was Jacob's funeral. Billy had wanted it to be quick, Rachael and Rebecca already having returned home this morning.

Feeling the churning in my stomach I didn't know if I was going to be able to make it, but I would force myself to be. If I had to down a bottle of pepto I would, I was going to be there for Billy, for my Dad, for the pack, but most importantly for Jacob.

The guy I used to make mud pies with as a child, the guy who was always shining so brightly.

Looking down I swallowed as I grabbed my purse, I opened my door at the same time as Charlie and I knew he felt the same as I did. Then Charlie leaned forward hugging me, something that was not a common occurrence but I accepted it none the less.

Arriving at the funeral Paul met Charlie and I at our car, helping me out knowing I would probably trip or stumble in my state so he let me lean on him.

Listening to the Chief talk about Jacob's short life being taken too soon, only a few of us knew exactly how much he had lived. He was a protector, he stood up and protected everyone against the vampires. Jacob was a hero and he would never be forgotten among the pack.

After Jacob's casket was lowered into the ground and covered with the earth everyone parted ways. The pack all ended up back at Sam's house, everyone was sitting around as I looked out the window.

I sighed and didn't realize I muttered, "It isn't fair" until Paul looked at me with questioning eyes.

I pointed to the window, "It is finally warming up outside and sunny. Jacob was always warm and sunny, he would have loved this weather."

Quill jumped up and looked out the window, "She is right. This would be the time Jacob would run out…"

Embry finished for Quill, "And go cliff jumping."

Sam looked at his pack, "Well then, let's do it for him."

I looked up at him for a moment before grabbing Paul's hand walking out the door to the cliffs. The others followed us quickly, it was a sight to be seen with everyone still in their funeral outfits.

Paul looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Do you know how cold that water is? Are you sure Bella?"

Kicking off my shoes and tying my hair back, "Well I am going to find out."

Everyone watched as I ran and jumped off the cliff knowing Paul was running behind me. Soon everyone was in the water splashing and smiling. Remembering Jacob in the way he would want to be remembered.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist as we floated in the water, "Your safe now Bella, no one coming for you. Well except me. I will always come for you."

I smiled at him, "Jacob will always be here Paul. This is our family. I will miss seeing him every day, but I am happy."

Paul leaned in as if he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes waiting for him, but his surprised me by kissing my ear and then whispering, "Bella will you marry me?"

I looked at him not even bothering trying to hid my tears of joy as I nodded to him, "Yes."

* * *

Yaa I cried whilewriting about Jacob...

Thank you for reading!


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

**I realized that I should have given you all more advance warning about this. But this is the last chapter of this story. I forgot to add in the disclaimer on the last chapter about it almost being over. **

**I am considering writing a follow up story, and would appreciate any ideas you wonderful readers might have for me.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope to see more of them on my upcoming story that I am currently writing. I haven't posted it yet I am trying to see if someone can do a book cover manip for me. Please PM me if you have skills in that area. **

**Thank you and enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**Previously**

_Everyone watched as I ran and jumped off the cliff knowing Paul was running behind me. Soon everyone was in the water splashing and smiling. Remembering Jacob in the way he would want to be remembered. _

_Paul wrapped his arms around my waist as we floated in the water, "Your safe now Bella, no one coming for you. Well except me. I will always come for you."_

_I smiled at him, "Jacob will always be here Paul. This is our family. I will miss seeing him every day, but I am happy."_

_Paul leaned in as if he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes waiting for him, but his surprised me by kissing my ear and then whispering, "Bella will you marry me?"_

_I looked at him not even bothering trying to hid my tears of joy as I nodded to him, "Yes."_

* * *

**Epilogue - 5 Years Later**

Over the years things had settled down and no one else from the tribe had phased luckily.

Six months after the battle Sam and Emily had married and became pregnant with their first child a boy within a months' time. Since then they had a second child, a little girl, and a third on the way which Emily thinks is another boy. Paul and Jared constantly teased Sam about creating his own pack.

Jared and Kim ended up finding out they were pregnant with twins when Emily gave birth to her first child. They got married after the boys were born.

Quill and Angela got married a year after the battle, and had a daughter 10 months later. She was now pregnant with her second child which they just found out from the ultra sound was a boy.

Embry ended up imprinting on Rachael at Jacobs funeral which surprised everyone. They had twin one year old boys now.

The other guys were not imprinted yet, although Colin was in love with a girl from a neighboring tribe.

As for Paul and Bella, they decided to get married when Bella turned nineteen. Paul was secure in his construction business with Sam and Jared and everyone pitched in to fix up his house.

8 Months ago Bella was always tired and sick finding out she was pregnant. Paul had become very over protective and productive around the house.

Today was the day. The older kids were running around outside playing while Emily and Angela were in the room with Bella and Paul.

"AHHHHHHH…"

Emily grabbed a blanket adjusting herself and her own large belly between Bella's legs, "Only a few better push's Bella you can do it!"

Bella gripped only Paul's hand and he had been sure, if he hand been a normal human his hand would have been broken by now.

Bella talked through her clenched teeth, beads of sweat on her brow. "I am trying!"

Emily smiled up at hersoftly, "I've done this twice already Bella, about to be three times, I know you can do it. Push!"

Gripping Paul's hand and the other holding onto Angela as Emily yelled out that she could see the head.

After 3 agonizing pushes Emily told Bella to do one last push and the shoulders would be out.

Paul leaned down kissing her forehead, "You're doing amazing, and our baby is almost here. I love you."

Nodding her head, "I…. love…. You…too….ahhhh….."

Pushing as hard as she could until she could feel Emily sliding the baby the rest of the way out followed by the loud cry of a healthy baby.

You could hear all the other pack members and family members outside hooting and hollering hearing the baby's cry.

Bella tried looking over, "Is he…or she healthy, okay?"

Emily just beamed, "Paul and Bella I would like you to meet your healthy baby boy. 10 fingers and ten toes."

Placing the wrapped infant into her arms with tears of joy in her own eyes, "And he is so beautiful."

Bella looked down at him and then up at Paul kissing him, "He is perfect Paul. Absolutely Perfect."

The Charlie and Billy came into the room followed by the rest of the pack as everyone looked at the newest member of their pack.

Sam patted Paul on the back, "So what is my nephew's name?"

Paul smiled nodding his head watching Bella holding their son, "Are we still in agreement on the boy name?"

Bella smiled and nodded looking at her father and Billy before gently taking her sons hand in hers, "Welcome to the world Charlie Jacob Lahote"

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you all!


End file.
